


You Won't Come Back: ACT II

by amythyst



Series: You Won't [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Filling plotholes, Gen, Genocide Route, Neutral Route, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/amythyst
Summary: The barrier was broken, and you and your friends were finally free in the Overworld. It seemed as though all your hopes and dreams had come true ... So, why? Why are you back where you started? Why does the timeline keep RESETing? And can you make yourself out of this cyclical nightmare with your SOUL intact? (Probably not.)Second part of the Three Parter "You Won't" Series.// An Undertale AU/Story Shift Trilogy - where plot holes get filled up, questions get answered, and, well ... we have a bad time. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) //<< In Progress >>





	1. The Epilogue to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Monsters' return to the Overworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. If you're following me here over from YWGB *wave*. This chapter is old hat to you all. I've made a few tweaks, but the first three or so chapters are more or less intact as they were in the original. If you're completely new; well, enjoy as Reader's world threatens to break apart. :D
> 
> Without further ado, "You Won't Come Back", ACT II.

**P O P!** _crack_

Your eyes go wide and your breath catches in your throat.

****

#### **"SURPRISE!!"

#### 

**

Despite your heart beating a mile a minute, you can't help but laugh loudly, grinning ear to ear. "You guys!!!"

**"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KIDDO!!"** A deceptively lean, and strong fish lady, Undyne, picks you up and hugs you tight - producing an undignified yelp from you as she starts swinging you along like a rag doll; although you're laughing a moment later.

"YES! HAPPY MEETING-THE-SUN-AND-INTRODUCING-THE-HUMANS-TO-MY-GREATNESS DAY!!" 

You snort in amusement.

Undyne turns to large and tall animated skeleton with a wide grin. "Papyrus!! That's not what today is about!"

"Naww," You say with an equally huge grin on your face. "I think it is." 

"SEE!! THE HUMAN ACKNOWLEDGES IT!! AND THEY'RE THE SECOND SMARTEST PERSON WE KNOW!!!"

Undyne chuffs in equal amusement.

You giggle at his proclamation. You're just glad not to see the bubbly skeleton's ego deflated.

It's been exactly one year since the barrier to the underground mysterious broke open, and all of the amazingly kind monsters beneath freed. Against all odds, and reason, the humans were quite amicable to them. You swore you were imagining things, because you acutely remember humans being pretty nasty before you fell down into the Underground yourself ... but ever since the barrier broke, it's like ... humans have more kindness and compassion? Regardless, you aren't about to look any gift horses in the mouth. Your 'family', though it insults your real (monster) family to call them that, stopped by to visit you when they realized what had happened. They even brought back your long, lost pet back! Apparently they had been shipped off to a farm of another relative ... and weren't all that far away. Your aunt (the instigator) seemed more than fairly guilty, but you were more than happy to forgive that transgression when you saw your beloved furry friend. You had burst into tears. Combined with Toriel, Asgore, and the rest of your monster friends, it really was like you almost had your whole, true family back. All except ... Your thoughts are broken by a soft whisper.

"U-undyn-ne ... c-c-could y-you come h-help m-m-me?" 

You hear the meek, familiar whimper sound from the kitchen. You have no idea what the timid yellow lizard scientist is up to in there.

**"SURE BABE! BE RIGHT THERE!!"** Undyne drops you unceremoniously, although you land on your feet. You breath a sigh of relief ( _freedom!_ ), until she ruffles your hair 10 ways to Tuesday ( _g'awd dangit ..._ ). "Don't wander off _too_ far, squirt."

You place your hands indignantly on your hips and puff your cheeks out at her. "I'm not _that_ short anymore!" You're now as tall as Sans, (though that's still pretty short, considering.). 

She just grins and snickers, "Whatever you say, punk." But she's off a moment later before you can retort. 

'Fish-lady' will always have a special place in your heart ... a place of much, much annoyance. Right beside another monster who enjoys teasing you ...

"hey."

You squeal and snap your neck towards the sound. "Oh. My god." Sans. _Think of the skeleton devil and he will appear._

"aww, kid, I'm flattered," He grins. " but it's just sans. sans the skeleton."

You make a pouty face and push his shoulder. 

"ohh, be careful kid! i'm pretty fragile. After all, I'm just magic and bones." He grins and winks, already starting up the jokes.

You purse your lips and hold down a smile. _I won't give him the satisfaction, darn it._ "Ugh, you know how many times I've told you not to sneak up on me?!"

He counts meaningfully with his phalanges. "124 times ... and counting, I believe." He wiggles his digits at you playfully and grins.

You give him an utterly deadpan look. _This skeleton ..._

He chuckles deeply with mirth. "sorry kiddo, guess when it comes to remembering somethings, i got a thick skull." He knocks on his head for emphasis. Completely ignoring the fact he just rattled (s'nerk) off how many times he's scared you by teleporting, because monsters are magical as well, beside you ... his skull is surprisingly not hollow sounding. 

"SANS!! YOU LAZY BONES!! YOU'RE LATE FOR MY-ARRIVAL-TO-THE-ABOVE-GROUND PARTY!!"

"ahh, yeah, sorry paps." His grin never falters as he looks on nonchalantly to his brother. "just had some work to catch up on."

Papyrus squints. "DID THIS WORK HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SLEEPING IN BED FROM THE TIME I LEFT UNTIL JUST A SECOND AGO??"

"hey, those bottles of dream ketchup aren't gonna drink themselves!" He winks. 

Papyrus just groans in frustration. 

You suppress a groan yourself. _That was bad._

"so, where's the rest of the crew at?"

"Umm," You look up in thought. "Undyne's helping Alphys in the kitchen and Mom is with them. Dad is out getting last minute party supplies. MK's going goo-goo gaa-gaa over the video game system I got for Christmas. Mettaton, ... " Your face scrunches up, unsurely. " ... Er, well, that's up for debate." You finally say with a shrug. Nobody can pin the guy now. So is the life of a star. Everyone loved him. Including ... 

"I AM SURE HE WILL BE HERE!! HE PROMISED!!" Papyrus' eyes have stars in them and he's blushing. 

You giggle. It seems like almost everyone had partnered up after you all left the underground. Mom and Dad (Toriel and Asgore, goat monsters, and Queen and King of the Underground), got back together - Alphys and Undyne finally confessed to one another, and, of course, Papyrus finally was able to show his love for the very sexy 'rectangle' turned 'humanoid', Mettaton.

Sans was less than pleased by it. Oh, he'd always keep his plaintive grin on. But the grinding of his teeth together and the twitch of his bone brow was a dead give away to his real feelings. Mettaton would always be the 'tin can' to him. "g r e a t ." Yeah ... that voice was _less_ than enthusiastic.

Before you can console the skeleton who protected you during most of your travels Underground, there's a loud, resounding knock on the door that almost makes you jump. But you face lights up in recognition a moment later. "Oh!" Before Sans or Pap can question you, you're headed towards the door with a huge smile on your face. You fling it open. "Hey Da-!"

"HELLO DARLING!~"

**"EEP!"** You're being picked up by strong metal arms and hugged without consent for the second time today. 

"METTA-BABY!!" Papyrus skips up merrily to you both, despite your visible discomfort. 

"Er, hello. I am home." Asgore, the shockingly big goat monster says with a slight apology in his natural low baritone. 

"heh. welcome back." Sans has arrived in the foyer as well, apparently. 

You pat Mettaton's arm-tube in a signal to let you down. 

"Oh!" He sounds out and then places you down. "I'm so sorry darling!!~ It's been so long since I've seen you, I simply couldn't help myself. ... My, you've gotten even more gorgeous since I last saw you." He bats his synthetic eyelashes at you and lifts up your hand before placing a silicone kiss on the flat of it.

You blush wildly. You haven't seen Mettaton in person since he started using his humanoid form. Between his luscious locks, broad shoulders and piercing pink eyes, frankly, it's enough to send any 13 year olds' hormones erratic. Your thoughts are abruptly broken by a familiar, raspy cough.

"heh, welcome to the party. glad to see you were able to charge yourself before coming here." So Sans say, but his tone is unmistakable - annoyed.

You pull your hand away promptly. Your face is burning red. _Frick._ You don't know why you suddenly feel so guilty.

"YES DARLING!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO GLAD YOU WERE ABLE TO MAKE IT, BUT HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ALL THE WAY FROM YOUR STUDIO TO HERE IN SUCH A SHORT TIME??"

Mettaton takes no notice of your discomfort, instead grinning wildly at the larger skeleton. "Oh, why, I don't go anywhere with out my back up batteries. Alphys said I'm only suppose to used them in emergencies, but," Mettaton scoots up to Papyrus and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Coming to see **you** as soon as I could certainly counts as one.~" He purrs and Papyrus' cheeks turn a vivid orange.

You hear the tell-tale sound of Sans' grinding his teeth. You can only shoot him a sympathetic look. But then, out of the corner of your eye, you realize your Dad is standing there still, awkwardly. "Mom is in the kitchen, if you're wondering where she is." You offer helpfully.

He beams at you and musses your head with a free hand. "Ah, yes, thank you, ____. I am sure she wants to get the rest of the party set up asap. I will see the rest of you in a little bit." He gives a little wave to present company before he exits the room.

"SEE YOU AGAIN SOON YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus sounds out, although there's no response from Mettaton, as he is fully distracted "canoodling" with his 'bae'.

Sans' is at his wits end, you just know it, so you decide now is a good a time as any for a well placed distraction-surprise-present.

"Sans!"

The shorter skeleton seems to snap out of his ire and looks at you with his casual grin. "hmm? what's up, bud?"

You giggle mischievously and reach your hand out to his, "Let me show you somethin'!" 

"oh? must be pretty 'citing." He grins with intrigue and latches his hand onto yours.

You grin and enthusiastically pull him through the living room and straight out the back door.

∞♥∞

You and him find yourself outside and you motion him to sit down on one of the lawn chairs.

He gives you a curious look, but does what you ask. "what's this all about, squirt?"

You snort at his nickname for you, but you smile widely none the less, undeterred! "It's a surprise. You gotta close your eyes and lean back in the chair."

He looks at you pretty skeptically.

"C'moooon, just do it. I won't prank you lazy bones, I promise." You give him your signature puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles and shrugs, relenting. "all right then." He closes his sockets and leans back on the lawn chair, hands underneath his head, the definition of relaxed.

You shoot a short glance to the sky, your grin getting ever wider, before looking excitedly back to him. "All right ... now, open your eyes and look up."

"hmm?" He slowly opens his sockets, but once his eyes focus in the distance, his jaw parts and his pupils go absolutely wide. " ... whoa."

You're beaming now. His reaction is even better than you expected. The place where your house is located is away from a lot of light pollution. So, from where you're both sitting, the sky is practically littered with bright, and colorful star light. "I think it's one of my favorite parts of living here." You say proudly. To be honest, you had only been here once before at night, but when you saw the sky, you **knew** you had to show Sans.

"it's, uh, certainly somethin' ... " He's clearly still gobsmacked and you can't help but giggle. "thought the stars by our place were pretty amazin', but, dang kid ... you blow our night sky out of waterfall." He chuckles at his own joke. Waterfall, the only place in the Underground where you could imagine a starry sky. A cavern lit with glistening crystals. Most of all, one room in particular ... 

You stare up at the sky as well now. "The wishing room _is_ pretty gorgeous ... but ... yeah, i wouldn't trade anything for **this.** " You gesture to the whole sky. You feel so glad for being able to show this to Sans'. You knew how much he loved astronomy. "You'll have to bring your telescope here one day! The star gazing would be outrageous!"

"y-yeah."

You blink. _He, stuttered?_ When you turn to him, there are shining blue tears in his sockets. You panic briefly before he rasps out. 

"thanks kiddo."

You're caught off guard by the words ... but your face slowly lifts into a warm smile. You understand. It's a thank you. For _many_ things.

"You're very welcome, Sansy."

He chuffs at you, wiping the tears away with his phalanges as you giggle playfully. Moment ruined. But he grins casually, showing nothing is wrong between you two. 

You and him spend a gratuitous amount of time outside, though you're eventually called back inside to celebrate with the rest of your beloved friends.

∞♥∞

"Sleep well, ____, dearest." 

You smile warmly up to Toriel and hug her tight, before reluctantly letting go. "You too, Mom."

She kisses your head and sends you off. 

You're finally able to crash in your new room. You bounce onto your new bed and burst into laughter. _Everything is going to be all right, isn't it? I'm with everyone now. **Aboveground.** No matter what hardships come my way, my friends will be there. For the first time since _they_ passed away ... I feel ... happy. And my bed is frieken **amazing** , oh my goodness, so soft and warm!_ You roll around in it, enjoying the feeling of utter safety that comes with it.

It's a few minutes later before you take a deep breath and sigh happily. You snuggle under the covers, a content smile on your face, grasping your locket. Nothing could ruin this happiness. Those are your last thoughts before you drift off to sleep. . . . 

You don't notice how your locket glints in the middle of the night.

●●●

**_clissssssssssssshhhhhhh_ **

.  
.  
.

#### E͡X̶͟͠P͜͏̵E̶̢̨̧̕R̷̢̨͟͝I̷͜͡M̸̷̵̛E̵̶͝͞N̸̶͞T̸̡̧ ̵͞ ͜҉S̨͘͢͝T̸̸͝A҉̡̧͡Ţ̶U̴͘S̨͟͜ ̷̴̕͢͞.̢ ̴̶̡̨.̵͠͝ ̶͘.͘͞ ̷͡͡ ̶̧͞҉̢C͜͢Ơ̡͘͢M̨͠P̷̛L͏̶̕E̢̛͜͠T҉̶͝҉̡E̡҉҉̧ 

#### A̵̢̡̛͢N̴̷̡̢̢A̸͠L̶̡͜Y͢͞Z͝ĮN͜͠͏͝G͜͡ ̵͏͜͞͠ ̶͏͜ ̵̛͝D̕͟͠A̶T̵͜Ą ͏̢͘͡.̛͠ ̵̨͢.͢ ̸̕.̷̸̕͞ 

.  
.  
.

#### RE̵S̷UL͏̷T̡̢ ̡͝.͘ ̡͡. ̴̧.̸ ̧͢IN̷͠Ç̧͝Ơ̵N̨C͢L̸̶͟U͞͠S̛I̶̕͝V̕Ę 

#### H̨̦̹̝͎͈̱̲̯̭ͭ͗̋ͪ̅̆̊͘Y̸̱̲̻͈͎͍̹̫͐ͪ̅ͧ͟P̌̉̊̚҉̰̮͉̝̩͍̟̜͞O̊͗҉҉͈̖̣̱̜̖͡T̠̗̐̊ͮͯH̆͋͐͏͎̜̯̹Ę͆̓̇͡͏̣̱͔̣͍̖̼̜̜Ş̛̫̪̳̳̠̲̳̄̅ͅI̶̢̗̮̠̱ͦ̾ͨ̈̑̂̽͜S̡͚͇̖̝̟̈ͣ̆̃͝   R̟̤̮͚̜͓̪̟̎ͨ͐ͣ̅ͦ́E͉ͮ̀̔̅ͤ̂̚͟Q̸̡̯͖̳̬͈̙̩ͣ̉̌̾ͥ̂ͮU͓̪̖͓͕̖͆̀̅͑́͋̆̚͢Iͧ͐҉̞͚̜̰͕R̤̜̟͖ͭ̃̽̅ͧ̊͘Ėͩ̍͏̰̱̜͚̠̝̭̤̬͜S͔͚̦͔̝̹ͬͩ̄̒̌̓͌̔̑͜ ̶̭̮̪̭̰̮̃ͬF̢̠̤̏̃̂Ư̪̦̥̳̻̯̓̓͒͐̀̐̄̒ͅͅR̥̰̫̹̜̗̟̞̒̂͟͟T̮̻̝͈͑͑̈́ͩH̛̼͍̙͖̗ͩ̍͒̔͗͛̎̍Ȩ͇̝̲̪̉͢͝Ȓ̸̝ͪ̚͢ ̔҉̬͡͡T͚̥͎̤̘ͦ͛ͮ̏ͥͯ͞E̵̺̮͎̹̤̥͖͕̽̄̋͂̎͊ͪ̚S̷͙̞͓͕̓ͮ͊̒T̴̗̺ͨͪ̿ͅȊ̶̞͙̠̱ͬ͂́ͯ̀͗̚N̗̊̄̉͒̒͒ͦͧ̐͠ͅG͂ͧͬ̈́̉̋̉̍͟҉̙͍̝̲͔̬ͅ 

#### 

#### SUG͢GESTĘD ͠C͞OŲR͜SE OF ACTION .͏ ͞. ͏.

****

## ☼←ᴕ←۞

****

.  
.  
.

**_clissssssssssssshhhhhhh_ **

●●●

White light shines through your eyelids and you grimace. _Is it morning already?_ You slowly open your eyes and you're momentarily blinded by how bright it is. Your fingers clench into your bed sheets and your heart skips a beat _... wait. What?_ You quickly sit up in a panic. _What, where?! No ... it can't be._ Your vision is slowly readjusting, but you know this definitely can't be right. Your fingers clench harder and familiar petals crumple beneath your grip.

"Welcome back, Chara!"

Your heart drops as you come face to face with a familiar flower monster. **"Flowey."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼←ᴕ←۞  
> R E S E T  
> ☺∞♥∞☻


	2. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventure isn't over yet ...

This can't be happening. You can't be here. Again. With Flowey ... You feel like you're forgetting something crucial.

"Howdy, Chara!" A familiar flower monster rocks back and forth with a 'happy' smile. "You look surprised to see me!! ... how ... CuRiOuS!~" His smile twists into a grin. You just feel ... **stunned.** "Does that mean you didn't _mean_ to end up here? Oh, wowsies! Well ... who am I to look a gift SOUL in the mouth!" His visage transforms into something wicked. **"BoN aPpEtIt!"** Deep, horrifying laughter rips through you as vines lash out at you and your soul is torn out without a second thought.

The first thing you notice, beside the crippling pain of having your essence torn from you, is the hue of you soul.

##  _RED._

_That color ... shouldn't be there. Not anymore._ Ever since the barrier broke, the red in your soul, that determination, had vanished. You were left with only the silver casing and a fill of brilliant, un-explainable white. But, **nothing** about this makes sense. Panic stacks on top of throbbing, stabbing pain. _This can't be real. This has to be a nightmare._ The vines wrapping around the red soul slowly tear at it with it's thorns, producing sharp, painful cracks over it's silver gloss. You shriek and fall to your knees, feeling as though knifes are slowly being dragged over your whole body. You've had night terrors before, but this is on a whole other level. There is no mistaking it. Flowey just tore into YOUR Soul. This is **REAL.** The soulless monster cackles as he continues his slow assault on your soul, while you're trying desperately not to puke between screams, white spots flickering behind your eyes. With all that, you can't be blamed for not noticing large, resounding footsteps echoing close by. Or not noticing when Flowey drops your soul like he's been burnt and dashes off. Likewise, you don't question it when you soul, abused and dripping a vicious red fluid, recedes into your center. You just curl yourself into a fetal position as tightly as you can, trying your best not to go into shock.

"Oh my!"

Your whole body flinches. You would recognize that voice anywhere. Your view is blurred from the amount of tears you've shed, but you dare to face forward. Even hindered, your vision couldn't be mistaken. Not about this. Not about HER.

**"Mom."** You choke out. Toriel has ALWAYS been a focus of safety for you. Somehow, your nightmare is over. You hiccup, tears burning down your face, and you can't find even the minuscule amount of strength to move.

You see a flurry of white before you're scooped up into familiar, furry, _safe_ arms. A shiver thrills through your body and you shove your head into her silken dress, inhaling deep, the scent of _**home**. Finally. I'm safe._ Those thoughts nearly tune out a honeyed set.

" ... my child ... ?"

_Wait ..._ Your brow furrows and you raise your head to look at her in bleary eyed confusion. _Why would she ... ?_

"Oh my!" Soft, brown eyes widen comprehensively. "Your health is dangerously low! We must get you back to my house quickly. Please, stay with me, my child!"

Your head is still shaken by that unfortunate encounter with Flowey, but, even still, you realize something is sickeningly wrong. Toriel _never_ addresses you as 'my child' anymore. It's always by your actual name. But you don't have much time to contemplate the meaning of that. You feel the world slipping away from you, your vision and anxious thoughts encroached by endless shadows, and darkness.

.

  


.

  


.

∞♥∞

You wake up on a familiar bed, your fingers clutchings the bed sheets ... and they **are** definitely bed sheets this time. _God ... what a terrible dream._ You groan softly, fighting off the last vestiges of sleep.

You slowly open your eyes. _It's so dark ... of course, it's still the middle of the night, I bet._ You sit up. There's the barest of light pooling from your ... closet door?

You squint _... no, that's ... that's not right._

You lift yourself out of bed and move towards the door. It opens ... like a regular door. ... You peek around the corner and see ... something, soothingly mundane.

"Am I still at our old house?" You whisper, your brow furrowed. You cautiously step in the direction of the living room, and then catch the eye of your mother.

"Oh! You are awake!" She beams at you and make to stands up. "That is very good to see." She takes off her reading glasses and puts down a familiar book on 'Snails'. She gives you a warm smile full of care. "How are you feeling, my child?"

You don't understand her question ... "Good?" _How else would you be? And why is she is still ..._

She tilts her head, but lets out a sigh of relief. "That is good to hear."

You look around. _Yep. Looks just like our old house. But ... that doesn't make sense either, does it? Didn't we move out of here yesterday?_

"It's been so long since a human has fell down here ... I feared the utmost worse!"

Your soul drops. _No._ You slowly turn your head to her. She just ... looks on curiously. Questioningly.

You smile nervously. "Heh ... heheh ... good joke, Mom!" You force a laugh. "You got me good!!"

Her brow furrows. "My child ... ?"

_No. no no no no no ..._ You quickly peer around the room and begin to walk around it nervously. "I bet Sans put you up to this didn't he? Sans!! Come on out Sans!!" You say with just a little bit of hysteria.

" ... Sans? Who is ... Sans ... ?" Your mother's voice is full of questioning now.

It feels like a bucket of ice water has been dunked on you. You hold back a terrified hiccup. You turn back towards to the large goat woman, who's looking at you with much concern now. "C'mon Mom, that's not a very good joke!!" You're fighting off tears.

Her brow furrows further. 

_It just ... can't be ..._

"I ... " Your shoulders slump and you stare down at the floor board, like it has all the answers. " ... Do ... Do you know, who I am ... ?"

She blinks. Her eyes squint and she smiles, forced. "I ... I can not say child. Have we ... met before ... ?" She sounds incredibly unsure, even as she asks it.

You stare at your hands. They're smaller than you remember. _What is going on ... ?_

"Oh my ... perhaps that fall did more damage that I originally anticipated ... "

You find your chin raised by a familiar, intimate claw, as you stare into concerned honey-brown eyes. 

Despite your initial fear, your mind is quickly formulating a plan, even this stunned. But, first ...

You smile in what you hope is a reassuring manner. "I ... I think I'm, still feeling a little tired ... yes ... yes that must be it." You laugh gently, as if. Absolutely. Nothing. Is. Wrong. "Would you mind ... terribly ... if I laid back down?" It takes every effort in you not to tag on 'Mom', at the end.

She looks at you with a little bit less concern. "But of course my child. Take all the time you need." She smiles at you warmly. It hurts to look at.

Despite that, you manage a polite nod. You walk forward to 'your room' as nonchalantly as you can manage. 

You enter the painfully familiar room. Despite the ache in you soul, you lay down in bed and turn off the lights ... you need to bide your time.

You don't sleep. 

.  
.  
.

It's several hours later before you hear your door crack open. You don't open your eyes. Toriel must be checking up on you. The door is closed just as soon. You can hear Toriel move back to her bedroom, and the door closing shut quietly. ... You wait 30 more minutes.

When you're certain she's asleep, you pull yourself up off the familiar bed. 

You, as silently as possible, draw open your bedroom door.

It's easy enough to find your way to the basement steps. As for the journey after ... 

∞♥∞

"Hehe ... you get it, don't you?"

You stare down the smug looking flower. " ... what do you want Flowey?"

"Oh? Maybe not? Weren't you the one responsible for this? Was the real world getting boring?" He peers at you with both curiosity and wickedness.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!!" You scream out, your voice echoing against the violet walls. The shock's finally breaking enough for you to feel your anger at the situation properly. "I would NEVER of asked for this ... !" You rasp out, with an indignant scowl.

He blinks in confusion, and then, he laughs. "Oh, wow. Hah. Hahahaha. To think. This whole time. I thought YOU had all the power ... but ... " He grins wickedly. "Someone else is pulling the strings. That's brilliant. Oh man. You know what? I feel a little sorry for you." He cackles. "Why not try to save everyone again? Maybe you missed something the first time ... " and then he grins darker. "Or maybe you're just destined to be stuck in this cyclical hell like I am ... " He disappears into the ground before you have a chance to retort.

You grind your teeth, and take a deep breath. You're about to open the exit from the Ruins, when ... "My child? What are you doing?"

_Oh no ..._

Your fingers twitch on the heavy metal door. Your yelling must of alerted her. 

You slowly turn back to face her.

Toriel's face is full of concern ... and, something else. "My child ... we should return to the house. It is not safe down here ... and, past there." She darts her eyes to the exit way before looking back to you.

The first time through this basement ... you hadn't wanted to leave, but, now ... You have to figure out what's going on. You soul is telling you that you need to see Sans. 

"I'm ... sorry. ... There's something I have to do."

"He'll kill you." She says flatly. "The King." You've never seen her face so hard, cold ...

You smile softly at her and shake your head. "Toriel ... " Her eyes widen. She hadn't yet told you her name, after all. "Asgore won't hurt me ... you ... you don't need to worry."

"Who ... who are you, young one?" Her brow furrows. You don't know if you should say ... She shakes her head. "It is funny, but ... the longer I am around you, the more I feel as though we really have met before. But ... that ... that can not be so ... ?"

"Please, Toriel. Let me go." You pick back up your habit of chewing your bottom lip. "It's ... It's not that I want to ... but ... I have to."

" ... " Toriel sighs. "No matter what I say, you are determined to leave, aren't you? I know that as a truth ... somehow."

You give her a weak smile.

She walks towards to you briskly and you stiffen. _What is she?_ You're suddenly enveloped in a bear hug ... of the goat monster variety. You smile warmly and return the hug honestly. You remember the first time you left the Ruins. It was by accident you got shut out. If it weren't for that, you surely would of stayed in the Ruins forever back then ... Even though it's not possible for you to do that now, a small part of you still ... doesn't want to let go.

She eventually pulls away from you though, and when you look at her again, she's holding out to you ... a cell phone?

Your brow furrows, but she just smiles gently.

"I ... I can not say why. But, I had a feeling you might be needing this. I have had it on my person since I first laid you down." She closes her eyes and take a deep breath. "I want ... very much to go with you, but ... " She trails off.

You grasp the cell phone. You don't know why, but, you feel as though you understand, without her having to say it.

"At least ... if you call me, I will be sure to answer ... this time."

Your eyes widen and you stare at her. _Does she ... ?_

"I sense you have something important to do. But ... please, keep me informed, my child." 

You grasp the metal door, and look back briefly at Toriel. 

She smiles at you, pained, but encouraging.

"Good luck, ____."

You want to question how she knows, remembers ... but, your soul is pulling you forward. A familiar feeling. 

You exit the Ruins, and enter a recognizable long, snowy path, fenced in by trees higher than the eye can see. 

The gateway shuts behind you ... and, though you feel a momentary panic ... the memory of being shut out, you understand. You grasp the cell phone in your hand, before smiling and hugging it close to you. At least, she'll be here with me, in this way. 

●●●

**Gaster ... what do you think you are doing?**

_What about our ending?! What about ..._

#### U̴̟͙̱͉͢͠ͅN͠҉̨̼̗͓̦͍̯̥̪͉̟̳͟S͏̠̱̮̮̯A̧̪̤̫̪̫͘͟ͅT̢͖̬̹̖̪͕̞̳̜̰̲͉̲͢͡I͏̣̩͇̯̙̬̬S̷̯̙̜̞̰̖̱̘̲F̷̜̘̤̺̪͍͖̘̞͔͚̝̙̖̯͚͖̫̫͝A̙̙͔̼̮͍͘͜͜͠C̸̶̮̟̣̱͚̩̙͇͝T̵̨̪̖͔̝̬̝̻̭O̵̷͚̯̩͕̻͕͍̤͟͝͞R̷̼̹̣̝̝̫͓̼͟Y̞̪͚͖̥͖͈̟͈̰͕̫̺͍̙̟̮̗̞͢͡͝͡.̕͏̛̤͖͈͈̼̙̗͈͘͜

**You ... what you're asking them to do ... it's ... ******

#### OŅ͏E̡ ̶̵͟T͡E̵͟S̡T͠҉ ̡I̡͏S͠ ̸͞I̷N̴̡̛SU̢F̶͠F̕I͝C̶͜IE͝N͟͞T҉̛.̸̛͝ ̷̴͘ ͢͠͡ M͜O̕RE ̧͡͠T̷͢Ȩ̶̨S҉T̶͝S͘͜ ͡͠A͞R͜E ͠R̨̕͝E͟͟Q̛͡UIR̵E͟D̛͟͜ B͡EFO̷͟R̷E͢ ̡AN͢͠ ͘ABS͏O͜L̡͞U͞T͏҉̶E͞ ͝҉C̵͡ǪN̴CLU͏̢S̛͝Į͏O̢N̸͢͜ ͠҉C҉͢AN͟ ̵͝B͠E͜ ̵̶̨R̡͢E͟͢͡AC̢H̶̵E̢͜D.̶̕

****...** **

  



	3. * whoopy cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though as everything really is repeating ... but, why? And, does Sans know more than he lets on ... ?

Here you are again. Staring down a long and winding path. You clutch your cellphone to your chest protectively, before you snap out of your anxiety, and place it securely in your shorts pocket. You step forward, snow compacting beneath your boots as you go. It seems the same as it always has, though, you wish it wasn't. You stop when you come across a familiar tree branch. You stare at it, recalling the 'SNAP' that happened last time ... You glance around the area, as if expecting a familiar lazy skeleton pop out at any moment. A part of you is still in denial about ... **all** of this ... You step over the branch, and then you spin round. You keep your eyes on it as you move in reverse. ***SNAP*** It breaks, as if on cue. Your eyes widen. But, you had expected to see ... something? You look all over again. But all you see are large, dark trees and contrasting white snow. _No blue._ The wind howls against your ears, and you get an idea. A small smile twitches upon your lips. 

"What do skeletons hate the most about the wind ... ?" You say in a sing-song tone. Still, it's silent. "Nothing, it goes right through them."

You hear a ***crunch*** echo around you. You can't pin point it, but, it's more than enough. You swing back around and begin to move slowly forward with long steps. 

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?" You pause for a moment ... "Because she was feeling bonely.~"

You swear you hear the slightest of snickers echo every which way, but, of course, no one or anything has revealed itself. So, you continue forward. You can start see Papyrus' poorly built gate in the near distance.

"When does a skeleton laugh?" ... You grin to yourself, "When someone tickles his funny bone!"

A deep chuckle echoes behind you. "well. don't you have a skele-ton of puns." 

At that familiar baritone, you smile and turn to face him, bright eyed. There stands your ever familiar furry jacket, basket shorts and slipper-wearing friend. His phalanges are held out to you in a familiar gesture. You wonder for only a moment if this will be the same, before you take the initiative grasp it, and, as suspected, an ever familiar ***pfffftt*** fills the air. You laugh rapturously. "The old whoopy cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny." You grin widely, before he has a chance to spout off his typical monologue.

He seems surprised, but chuckles and grins in honest amusement a second later, putting his hands away in his pockets. "that is true. so ... what's a fleshy thing like you doin' chillin' in a place like this?" 

_Oh._ You go to open your mouth, but then close it. What can you say? Does this Sans remember?

"hey, kid, that's a great fish impression. but this is snowdin, not waterfall, ya know." He chuckles with mirth. "eh, not that you probably know what that is."

Your smile twitches downward for a second. Well, that answers your question. But then you force it right back up. "Hehe, you'll have to show me then. By the way, my name is ____, ____ the human!!" You grin toothily at him.

"how 'bout that. my name is sans, sans the skeleton. gotta say, we don't get too many of you humans around these parts, but i always appreciate a fan of pun-nery." He grins deeply. "of course, not nearly as much as my brother. He's a pun-nery FANATIC."

You have to stop your eyebrows from rising to the sky. That is news to you, but, you try not to let it show. "Oh?"

"sure. let me show you. here he comes now."

And lo and behold, as you turn around, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, reveals himself! 

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOONDOGGLING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE RE-CALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES!"

You stare widely at Papyrus. But, as is usual, he hasn't actually noticed you, despite your outfit contrasting vibrantly against the snowy background.

"I SWEAR. YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!"

"whoa, bro, take it easy. i'll have you know i've gotten a ton of work done."

"WHA- REALLY?!?!" Papyrus gaps, utterly astounded.

"yep. a skele-ton." He winks and shrugs his shoulders.

Papyrus stares at his brother deadpan for a moment. Astounded for a completely _different_ reason. His jaw hangs open, comically.

"yeah, i've really been working myself ... "

"SANS ... " Papyrus squints and trails off warningly. It takes every effort in you not to burst out laughing at it.

" ... down to the bone."

**"SANS OH MY GOD!!!"** Papyrus has a literal temper tantrum. His bones rattling as he stomps his foot on the ground, snow flying up everywhere.

"WELL - BROTHER, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK?"

"huh, what's that pap?"

"I THINK YOU NEED TO PUT A LITTLE MORE ... " _Oh my god he isn't._

"BACKBONE INTO IT!!!!"

_He did!_ Your cheeks are puffed out full of laughter you dare not let escape. 

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Papyrus bounces away, defying the laws of physics in typical fashion. 

You really need to ask one day how he does that. 

"heh. see kiddo, he loves 'em."

You raise a brow at Sans proclamation, and you aren't sure he realizes what he's saying. You can't help the small on your face though, even given the circumstances. However, when you bear in mind what exactly the circumstances are, your smile falters. 

"hey, buddy, what's gotcha looking so blue?"

You chase away your lingering thoughts and force your smile again, shaking your head. "n-nothing!"

"you sure bout that? you only have that look on your face when you got somethin' on your mind."

You start to shake your head again before you halt abruptly and stare at him, wide eyed. _Wait ..._

"heh. what? was it somethin' i said?" He winks and grins.

"Sans." You press. _Does he ... ?_

"that's my name, dun wear it out." He darts his pupils to the side for the moment before looking back to you.

Your brow furrows. 

"i'll admit, i was missin' home a little bit kiddo, but, heh, i wasn't expecting this."

You can't help the frown that appears on your face now. You can't help but agree with him, and look towards the ground.

"kiddo ... did you have anything to do with this?"

A tense feeling fills the air. When you glance up at him, it quickly becomes a stare. His eyes are voids. "Wha ... wha, No!!" You press down your panic to express your indignation about that. "I would **NEVER!!** Why ... **how would I --?!** "

His face softens then, and his eye lights slowly fade back in. "er, uh, you're right. silly question. sorry kiddo. i, uh, don't remember everything about ya, but, I get the strange feeling you're not the type to do somethin' like that either."

You're still miffed ... and a little confused. _First Flowey and now Sans ... is this going to be a repeating theme? But,_ "Sans ... how much, do you, recall?

He scratches the back of his skull contemplatively. "honestly? it's only been coming back in bits and pieces. i didn't realize anything was even up, until you started 'rattling' off jokes back there." He chuckles, though it lacks his usual enthusiasm.

You twist your fingers together nervously. "I ... I don't know, what's going on either. I was just laying down in bed ... and, before I know it ... I'm back down in the Ruins."

There's a palpable silence for several minutes.

"hey, kid ... "

You look up. "huh, yeah?"

"did we, uh, actually reach the surface. it's kinda hard for me to sort through what's a memory and what's just dreams."

You smile softly, with just a touch of pain. "yeah. yeah we did."

"how?" He stares at you intensely.

"so, you have lapses in your memory too, then? hmm ..." He gets a contemplative expression on his face.

You flush. That's not it. For whatever reason, you DO remember everything. But, the truth is, you have never known exactly how the barrier broke. You recall Flowey and trying to save you friends souls from being devoured ... but ... the rest, has always been a blank to you. " umm ... "

"don't worry kiddo, we'll sort this out." He pats your head as usual.

You chew your lip. "No, uh ... "

"hmm?"

"I've, uh, never known, Sans."

He stares at you deadpan. "what?"

You nervously twist your hands together in your sweater. "I ... honestly ... how the barrier actually broke? I'm really, not sure."

His brow furrows, confused.

A burst of cold licks against you, and you shiver, despite your oversized sweater.

"heh, kid, you look chilled to the bone."

You want to make a face at him, but he's not exactly wrong.

"how 'bout we's take a shortcut." He holds out his phalanges to you. 

Now it's your turn to be confused. _There's certainly no doors here to take advantage of, so ..._ But despite those thoughts, you grasp his hand. You suddenly find yourself deep in the arms of your skeleton friend, breathing in the familiar scent of chalk, ketchup and ... ozone? Your world transforms into complete darkness, and you feel like you're falling into nothingness. You "eep!" and cling onto Sans so tight, his bones actually creak. But, just as suddenly, the vertigo stops. ... And, when you dare to open your eyes again ... " ... what?"

"er, oops, i wasn't sure if i had ever done that with you before. uh, guess not. sorry 'bout that kiddo." He chuckles nervously and releases his arms from you.

You stare up at him, only loosening your arms a little. "What ... what was that?!"

There's blue splashed across his face now. "er, well, when there's not a door nearby, there's another way to use my magic to, uh, 'shortcut'." He chuckles apologetically. "we jumped from where we here, to, uh, a warmer, safer place to chat."

You swivel your head around inquisitively. He isn't lying. But, you've never seen this place before. Sterile walls and the smell of ozone lingers. It reminds you a bit of ... Alphys' lab? 

Sans coughs.

You blink and glimpse up at him questioningly.

"jeez kid, didn't realize you were so bonely without me." He winks at you, but his whole face is blue and he's sweating noticeably.

You blink again, and then you realize ... you're still latched onto him. You "Eep!" and quickly disentangle yourself to him, taking several steps back. _Oh god. Get a hold of yourself, ____._ Now it's your turn to shift several shades.

Sans doesn't say anything more, but he does make his way to a stool seated by a large desk with many drawers. He settles his hands on some papers on the desk before looking back towards you, as if hinting you should join him.

Realizing his invitation, you quickly walk over and sit yourself down on a stool beside him, peering over at the documents beneath his phalanges curiously. What you see ... makes your eyes widen. There you are. A picture of you and Sans with everyone. It appears like it was taken during your Birthday. You recall feeling extraordinarily cheerful that day, you were finally a teenager! But, before you can question why that's even here ... you see a second picture beneath that. In it, you see Sans, Papyrus and ... you squint your eyes. You feel like you should recognize them, but ...

"Sans ... ?"

"heh, i guess i have some more explaining to do, huh?"

_That's ... quite the understatement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' sweats and acts nervous when Reader hugs him, because he's just really not use to physical touch. At all.
> 
> I wonder if we've seen the people in that picture before, huh? *whistles innocently*


	4. I Am The Legendary Fart Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reveals details of their situation to Reader ... but is he still hiding something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(P.S. The Photograph below is from the[ask-science-sans tumblr](http://ask-scientist-sans.tumblr.com/post/137396036715/i-work-with-a-few-other-monsters-we-get-along) My own art is kinda poopy.)_

∞♥∞

"Sans ... what's going on?" 

Sans scratches at his skull and sighs 'bone-wearily'. "truthfully kid, i'm not completely sure ..." He traces his phalanges along the black and white pictures. "this, uh, 'timey-whimy stuff' ... well ... it was always more _his_ territory."

You look back at the picture and examine it more closely. Sans is there wearing a lab coat. You think this would be impressive, if he wasn't wearing his signature hoodie underneath it. But, as for the rest of them, "Sans ... who are these people? And, who is ' _him_ '?"

Sans rubs his phalanges over his face, before his eyelights peek at you from behind his digits. "heh, asking all the hard questions today, aren't ya kiddo?"

You stare intently at him, however, determined.

He sighs is surrender. "all right, all right ... heh, kid, i'm not sure if you'll be able to grasp this- no offense, of course!" He cuts off as he notices the annoyed look on your face. "it's an advanced concept, even for myself." That seems to placate you ... for now. "heh, i'll, uh, try to explain as simply as i can. for both our sakes." He chuckles without mirth. "besides me, the people in this picture ... they, uh, well .... they don't exist anymore."

You blink. "Wait, what, like ... " You hesitate to use the word, but you don't have much other option. "they're ... dead?"

"yes and no ..." He sighs weakly. It's just that kind of day. Sigh-ful.

Your brow furrows. "What ...? Sans, I'm sorry, but you're, uh, gonna have to explain it a bit better than that."

Sans skull is dotted with blue sweat and he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here right now. "kiddo, do you know about the core?"

You visibly flinch. Oh yes. You remember the CORE. You remember how creepy the whole thing felt to you ... you also, vaguely remember some strange monsters talking to you about it. " ... yes."

"well, these are the people who helped to create it." 

"What."

"heh ... I know it's a hard pill to swallow kid bu-" He's cut off by a strange sound from you. Sans lifts his head and stares at you as if you've grown two heads. Your cheeks look like two puffer fish. "bud?"

"You ... you helped create the CORE?" You can't process that. This is the same guy who you've found sleeping 5 feet away from a bottle of ketchup, with his hand stretched out like he was trying to reach it. This lazy-bones. You can barely hold back your giggles. "You ... can't really expect me to believe, that?"

Any trace of worry has disappeared from his face, morphing into annoyance. His grin turns sharp. "yeah. yeah i do kid. that lab coat there? wasn't just for show. i'll have ya know, i was once a bone-a-fide assistant to the royal scientist. and that didn't mean fetchin' coffee by the way." He cuts you off like you were about to make a similar comment. "i could run circles around anyone in the underground with my know-how of quantum physics." 

The look you're giving him is still uncertain at best. 

He sighs wearily and grinds out. "look, can i go back to explainin' this or what?"

 _Oh right. We were discussing something fairly serious._ You try your best to wipe the smile off your face. "Continue." 

He gives you an unreadable look, before he traces his fingers across the picture with care, but, specifically around the middle. "heh ... well, whether you believe me or not, I _was_ one of the people to work on the core. but, even i won't go so far as to take the lion's share of the credit. that would go to this guy." He fingers stop by the tallest figure. in the picture.

You take a closer look. "Who is that?"

"heh, that would be the previous royal scientist. doc. w.d. gaster."

It was a while ago ... but you do remember having this conversation with Sans, while you both were traversing the CORE.

" ... well, basically, he was a definitive genius. along with creating the core, he was charged by asgore to take up lotsa different experiments. many of them concentrated around us breakin' the barrier ..." He rubs his neck vertebrae. "he could see so much more than any of us could ... some stuff it was difficult for us to even believe at the time." He goes quiet for a moment, as if he's contemplating his words. "anyways, the gist of it is, one of his experiments ... it went wrong. he, and those 4 other people ... they, uh, pretty much just stopped existing, when it malfunctioned. ... heh, it's ... kind of a strange thing to talk about, actually. i didn't think i ever would be, after that."

You both stop momentarily. You to digest his words, and him to get his bearings.

"pretty much, this guy, uh, predicted our current situation. he called them timeline jumps. we were trying to figure out the cause of it. that's actually what that whole experiment was about ... i really didnt want to believe him, especially after all ... **that** ... but, heh, well ... here we are."

That's a lot to process. It's a case of getting an answer and having that many more questions. You frown. "It feels like ... we haven't really learned anything."

"pretty much kiddo ... sorry to say." 

You take a moment to stare at the picture of you. Actually, if you've both gone back to the past, then ... "Sans, if this hasn't happened yet ... then, how do you have it?" Your brow furrows.

"heh, well, that's, uh, kind of why this room is special."

"Explain."

"this room, uh, it was originally designed to withstand 'timejumps'. basically, whatever i leave in here, will always remain untouched. of course, i was never really sure if it would work, but, going by these pictures, i'm going to have to say yes, heh."

 

Silence drags on between you two for quite a bit ... You both appear to be thinking, but, about two different things. You're trying to make sense of all the information sprung upon you by Sans ... as for him? Heh, only he could say.

"Sans ... what do we do now?"

"heh. that's a very good question. i think ... it's best if we continue on as usual."

"What does that mean?"

"well ... try to treat this timeline as if it was the last. not differing our route too much. we don't know what's causing the timejumps ... so ... it's best to try to get a 'control' set up, so we can compare ... if it happens again. personally, i'm hoping it doesn't." He steps off from his stool. "welp, i think it's high past time you introduce yourself to my brother properly, eh?" He holds out his phalanges for you. You grasp them. He leads you out of the 'cellar'. He stops for a second outside the door, and you look back at him curiously. He untangles his hand from yours and gives you a small, plaintive, smile. "go on ahead kid, just need to lock up, and i'm sure paps would appreciate a surprise visit from an old friend." He winks at you.

You grin. _Oh heck yes. That would be fun._ The perfect distraction from the weight of the previous conversation as well. You're teetering off without anymore encouragement.

You don't feel Sans' eyelights on your back as you run off, giggling as you go. You don't notice the clinking of metal as Sans tightly grips the silver key in his hand. You don't hear the words, " ... just one difference, huh ... ?" whispered out with an unfamiliar tone; apprehensive. Nor do you hear his bones rattle as he shakes his head and closes up the underground laboratory with a loud, definitive _***CLICK*.**_

●●●

**Gaster ... what have you done?**

Į̵ ̡H̶̕͢ĄV̧͏̡E͢ ͢SE͘͏̵T̡͜͞ UP̨ ҉THE͘̕ ̡Ç͘O̵N̢͜T̵RO͜͞L̕.̢̕͝ ͏̢ N̕͜O̷W͞ ͡I͟͡͡TS̢ ͢U̡P̕͘ T҉͝O͏ ̛T̢HEM.͘͠

_... what do we do, [redacted]?_

**... I'll do what I've always done. Mad experiment or not ... I will protect 'them'.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm absolutely terrible when it comes to thinking up puns, so the Sans of this story is less funny than he might be in other fics.


	5. Date with a DUMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??? Resets later ...

You met Papyrus once again. You met all your Underground friends, once again. You saw the fall of the barrier, once again. You found yourself on a patch of golden flowers, once again.

I wish I could tell you it was different, but that would be a lie.

You endured countless 'reset's. No matter how many times you and your friends escaped the Underground and met the Sun, the minute you closed your eyes, no longer able to hold them open, you'd wake up with that cloyingly sweet scent in your nostrils. And nobody would remember you. The bits and pieces of memories that clung to your friends through your second time Underground, vanished as soon as you found yourself thrown back for a third time. Sans never offered to help you again. And absolutely no one went "off script." All except for the flower. He'd taunt you every time you woke up on that sticky mattress of flowers. Every time his dead eyes would gleam brighter. Every time, your SOUL would resonate strangely. 

The silver-y shine of your SOUL had dimmed, and the red inside it whipped around, like a firestorm. 

Everything was the same ... until **that** day.

∞♥∞

A familiar place, a familiar face ... _how many times now?_

"Hahaha ... It's just like you to run away."

You find yourself staring at an ireful burlap sack full of cotton and magic. 

"I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until ... YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living-"

_Blah blah blah blah._ You zone out at the familiar spiel, no longer able to listen. Dodging his missles comes second nature. 

"OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! Watch where you're aiming your **MAGIC** attacks! ... Hey! You! Forget I said anything about **MAGIC!!!"** The dummy coughs. "I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!! I'll use your soul to cross the barrier! I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!"

Despite your effort to ignore it, the cotton dummy's voice grates on your ears, like nails against a chalk board. It was bad enough that you already knew what he was going to say before he said it. He was making your feel annoyed, despite that you'd rather feel apathy. It was the only way to get through this these days. 

The dummy growls "Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!!" 

However, the shing of summoned metal catches your attention, and you lock eyes on the item dangling in midair.

"I'VE GOT KNIVES!!!"

An all too familiar WHOOSH bears down at you ... You take a familiar sidestep and dodge the knife that comes flying towards your head, instead having it land with a clank in the dirty water beside you.

There's an embarrassing amount of silence for a minute. "I'm ... out of knives." 

You can't even manage a snort of poor humor.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU!" The Dummy begins to cackle manically.

Instead of listening to him, your attention is drawn to the knife glinting beside you.

"YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME ... Forever." The dummy appears caught up in his monologue.

Without realizing it, you've already bent down and picked up the knife. You palm the hilt and lift the knife up and down, weighing it.

"FOREVER!!" The dummy's voice escalates.

You turn your eyes back to the manic dummy.

**"FOREVER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-!"** The dummy is laughing so hard now cotton fluff is falling out from in between his seams.

You uncharactertically licks your lips and roll the hilt of the knife back and forth beneath your fingers. _What is ... this feeling ...?_

But then, suddenly, he halts in mid-air.

You arch a brow _... that's new._

" ... ? This ... This feeling ... ? Eureka. Eureka! **EUREKA!** Human." He laughs in rapture.

_What is that?_

"That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, **realized!** " 

_Oh ... happiness ..._

"In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?!"

_How does that sound?_ You clench the hilt of the knife in your fist.

Mad Dummy looks on to you, content and oblivious.

_His lifelong dream, realized, he says?_ **He won't stomp me, he says?** You feel yourself become lightheaded, your mouth unnaturally curling back against your teeth ... Red flashes vibrantly against your vision, before being blinded by darkness.

...

And when your sight returns, you're staring down at a lifeless sack of cotton. _... What?_ Something is glinting and you turn to it. Your hand. A knife. The same one the Dummy threw haphazardly at you. You throw it away from you like it's a poisonous snake. _What ... ? What ... what did I do?_ You stare down at the Dummy. _He ... what?_ You're panicking now. Leaning down to examine just how much damage you did. There's no signs of life though. _No ... he didn't ... he didn't deserve this._ Your hands clench. What the hell did I do? Your manic thoughts are broken by a shuffling in the distance. You jerk your head up, but the flash of white has already disappeared. You realize then ... _Napstablook._ He would always inadvertently would come to your rescue during your fight with Mad. Had he seen it? Had he seen what you hadn't? _Me killing-_ ... You feel something inside of you grip your soul tightly ... and then, just as suddenly, your feelings of anxiety are erased. You're left in a haze of... nothing. As if a figure had drawn it's arms around you, and blinded you. Whispering sweet comforts in your ear, of **everything is fine.**. 

... 

Without feelings your legs, you begin to move forward. You don't realize until later that you had picked back up the knife.

∞♥∞

You enter a long, and tall corridor, your emotions still muted. In the distance stands a familiar, shadowy figure. _Sans._ You'd once held hope that he would go off script. That he would hold his phalanges out to you once more, and tell you he had figured out what was wrong with the timelines. That he had a way to break this nightmare. But he never did. 

Sans had become as predictable as everyone else. You had already exhausted all your feelings about this, having been through the **5 'Stages'** explained to you by a therapist. (You know, given by one those relatives who just wanted you to stop fucking crying over your dead loved one already) ...

 

● **Stage one. Denial.** The first few resets after your third go through. _This couldn't be happening right?_ That's what you thought. You had convinced yourself you were simply stuck in a dream ... one you couldn't wake up from. You stayed in that state for several resets, until ...

● **Stage two. Anger.** _Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't we all stay on the surface?_ Your stay in this state was short, but intense. Most monsters were able to sense those intense negative feelings, and avoided you as such. It was around this same time that Sans started to look at you a little ... funny.

● **Stage three. Bargaining.** You spent longer feeling this way. _What can I do?_ You would pray to whoever would hear you. A god long forsaken, a god unknown, anything, anyone. Just to _... please? ... please?_ You did a lot of crying, begging and pleading to the nothingness.

● **Stage four. Depression. Lethargy.** You spent the longest here. _Why even bother? No matter what I do, nothing will make a difference._ You had tried **everything**. Every possible little thing that could be done different. But, it seemed hopeless. Sans had long since forgotten you. Everyone had. But, for whatever reason, Sans had paid closer attention to you. He had been very skittish around you the past few resets before this one ... when you could still feel. He didn't trust you. It was clear. The way he'd say, "I'll give you some advice for fighting my brother." Eye sockets emptying. " ... Don't." And then snap into nothingness. _He really doesn't trust me anymore._

● **And then, stage five. Acceptance.** The last reset. Something had begun to prick at the back of your skull. You felt ... **determined**. For what, you don't know. But, you didn't feel much of any other emotion either. Normally if you let yourself feel anything besides minor annoyance, you would break down into tears and wails. But now? Nothing. Even with lingering doubts and anxiety about the fate of Mad Dummy. As you stood in front of Sans, nothing was different. You had no feelings about this one way or another. Sans would "judge" you, see you fit and wish you luck on your way to Dad ... the King.

 

"Now, you understand."

_Wait- what?_ Your sharply snap your head up to focus on him, your pupils dilating in shock. 

"It's time to begin your judgement."

_He ... he had never._ These lines of dialogue. This is completely different from your previous encounters. _What-?_

"Look inside yourself? Have you really done the right thing?"

You finally feel something besides annoyance or sadness. And it's a feeling like you've been punched in the chest. _How. How did he know?_ You aren't sure why you're surprised. He always seems to know more than he lets on. You wanted him to go off script ... but this-? 

"And, considering what you've done. What will you do now? Take a moment to think about this."

He goes quiet. The silence is unnerving. 

The hysteric look on your face should be unnerving too ... 

... but, if he notices, he gives no sign of it. His sockets remain closed. Facial bones placid.

**What the hell was there to think about?** You had lost track of how many times you had found yourself in that **god forsaken flower bed.** Just catching the smell of them now made you irrationally angry. **... and, there's no proof about Mad Dummy.** You had blacked out afterall. Despite knowing that, you grit your teeth and stare resentfully down at the tile, as if it was to blame for all of this

When he finally opens his sockets, his face shows nothing. A stark comparison to your visible frustration. " ... truthfully, it doesn't really matter what you said. all that's important is that you were honest with yourself."

Your soul pulses. If you didn't know any better, you'd swear you were feeling guilt. _... was I honest?_

"what happens now ... we leave up to you."

When you finally look up, he's gone. 

...

No wish of luck. No, "we're counting on ya kid."

...

Your whole body seizes up. You wanted him to go off script. You wanted change. You needed something different. Countless resets. Countless minor tweaks. _But this?_ You clench the knife in your hand. _This was the cause? This was-?_ Before you go off the deep end, your feel your emotions being muted again. That same feeling of being embraced, whispered consolingly, your muscles fluid. The silver in your soul dims a little more. The red whips around in a frenzy.

○☺○

_Mercy or Spare?_ You stare down at Flowey. He had killed Asgore. Toriel hadn't even come to look for you this time. In fact, none of your 'friends' did. Flowey had killed you so many times. For some reason, you recall his dialogue about, "What would you do if you came across a relentless killer?" It was actually quite easy to make this decision. Afterall, this worn dagger was **"Perfect for cutting up vines and plants."**

"I knew you had it in you!"

You vision fills with a familiar white fog. 

●●● R E S E T ●●●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =|=>


	6. C O N T R O L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is pushed to the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is was pretty much written by Halsey.
> 
>  
> 
> [Fun Time Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q)

←♥→

They sent me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned  


←♥→

**~*~**

Clever.  
Verrrryyy clever.  
You think you're really smart, don't you?  
So you were able to play by your own rules.  
You spared the life of a single person.  
Froggit, Whimsun. Vegetoid, Loox. Migosp, Moldsmal.  
Think about those names.  
Do you think any of those monsters have families?  
Do you think any of them have friends?  
Each one could have been someone else's Toriel.  
Selfish brat.  
**Somebody is dead because of you.**

**~*~**

  
**o--o**

lv2 ...  
seems like you messed up the slightest amount.  
welp.  
that's pretty sad.  
**you probably weren't even aware of what you were doing**  
... and when you learned, it was too late.  
nah, just kidding.  
who gets to lv2 on accident?  
get outta here.

**o--o**  


←♥→

_I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_  
_I'm crying, "They're coming for me."_  
**And I tried to hold these secrets inside me**  
**My mind's like a deadly disease**  


←♥→

**~*~**

Wow, **you're utterly repulsive.**  
You spared her life ...  
Then you decided that just wasn't interesting enough for you.  
So you murdered her just to see what would happen.  
You killed her out of boredom.  
Truly disgusting.  
... Ha ha ha ha  
... You naive idiot.  
Do you think you are the only one with that power?  
The power to reshape the world  
... Purely by your own determination.  
The ability to play God!  
The ability to "SAVE."  
I thought I was the only one with that power.  
But ...  
I can't SAVE anymore.  
Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE.  
Well well.  
Enjoy that power while you can.  
I'll be watching. 

**~*~**

  
**o--o**

lv3 ...  
3's just an ok number, i guess.  
i'll give you a C+  
**you can do better, right?**

**o--o**  


←♥→

_I'm bigger than my body_  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
**I'm bigger than these bones**  


←♥→

**~*~**

 **I hope you like your choice.**  
After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate.  
In this world, it's kill or be killed.  
That old hag thought she could break the rules.  
She tried so hard to save you humans.  
But when it came down to it...  
Hee hee ...  
SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF.  
WHAT AN IDIOT!! 

**~*~**

  
**o--o**

hmm ... over lv3, huh.  
**you killed some some people on purpose, didn't you?**  
that's probably bad.  
though, maybe some of it was in self-defense.  
i don't know.  
help me out here.  
i wasn't watching.  
anyways, don't do that.

**o--o**  


←♥→

And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
**Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
**Who is** _in control?_  


←♥→

**~*~**

Ha ha ha ha ha ...  
You disgusting animal.  
**You didn't even TRY to spare her.**

**~*~**

  
**o--o**

hmmm ... over lv9, huh?  
that's over halfway to lv20, the maximum.  
but don't think that means you're still 50-percent good.  
50-percent, 20-percent. those are both still failing grades.  
besides.  
chances are ...  
i've already tried to steer you in the right direction.  
so what can i say?  
**what can i say that will change the mind of a being like you?**

**o--o**  


←♥→

_I paced around for hours on empty_  
_I jumped at the slightest of sounds_  
**And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around**  


←♥→

**~*~**

Wow, you really can't get enough.  
**You kind of remind me of myself.**

**~*~**

  
**o--o**

hmmm ... over lv14, huh.  
well, hmm ... judgement-wise ...  
**you're a pretty bad person.**  
you wander around, looking for people ...  
killing them to take their money.  
that's just plain messed up.  
and what's worse, is that as bad as you are ...  
you aren't anywhere near as bad as you could be.  
you pretty much suck at being evil.  
honestly, its super embarrassing.  
but maybe you'd be better ... at not killing anyone?  
crazy idea, huh? let me know how that one goes.

**o--o**  


←♥→

_I'm bigger than my body_  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
**I'm bigger than these bones**  


←♥→

**~*~**

Hahaha ...  
You're not really human, are you?  
No.  
You're empty inside.  
Just like me.  
In fact ...  
**You're Chara, right?**  
We're still inseparable, after all these years...  
Listen.  
I have a plan to become all powerful.  
Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul.  
Let's destroy everything in this wretched world.  
Everyone, everything in these worthless memories ...  
Let's turn 'em all to dust.

**~*~**

←♥→

And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
**Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
_Who is_ **in control?**  


←♥→

  
**»Ψ«**

I remember the day after my son died.  
The entire underground was devoid of hope.  
The future had once again been taken from us by the humans.  
In a fit of anger, I declared war.  
I said that I would destroy any human that came here.  
I would use their souls to become godlike ...  
... and free us from this terrible prison.  
Then, I would destroy humanity ...  
And let monsters rule the surface, in peace.  
Soon, the people's hopes returned.  
My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions.  
She left this place, never to be seen again.  
Truthfully ... I do not want power.  
I do not want to hurt anyone.  
I just wanted everyone to have hope ...  
I cannot take this any longer.  
**I just want to see my wife.**  
I just want to see my child.  
Please ...  
Young one ...  
This war has gone on long enough.  
You have the power ...  
Take my soul, and leave this cursed place.

**»Ψ«**  


←♥→

**I'm well acquainted**  
**With villains that live in my bed**  
**They beg me to write them**  
**So they'll never die when I'm dead**

←♥→

**◦☼◦**

H ...  
ha ...  
So I was wrong.  
Darling ...  
**You really are strong enough to get past Asgore.**  
Well then ...  
It's time for you to go.  
Don't worry about me.  
I might seem like I'm dying now, but ...  
Dr. Alphys can always repair me.  
And ...  
besides ...  
Even if I'm not cut out to be a star ...  
I still got to perform for a human, didn't I?  
So, thank you, darling  
... You've been a great audience.

**◦☼◦**

←♥→

_And I've grown familiar_  
_With villains that live in my head_  
_They beg me to write them_  
_So I'll never die when I'm dead_

←♥→

  
**←↑↓→**

Ngahhh ...  
**You were stronger ...**  
than I thought ...  
So then...  
... this is where ...  
... it ends...  
... No  
... NO!  
I won't die!  
Alphys ...  
Asgore ...  
Papyrus ...  
Everyone is counting on me to protect them!  
NNNNAGH!  
Human!  
In the name of everyone's hopes and dreams ...  
I WILL DEFEAT YOU!  
Come on, is that all you've got!?  
... pathetic.  
You're going to have to try harder than that!  
S-see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?  
H ...  
heh...  
Had enough yet?  
... I won't ...  
... Give up ...  
Ha ...  
ha ...  
... Alphys ...  
This is what I was afraid of ...  
This is why I never told you...  
... No  
... No!  
Not yet!  
I won't die!  
NGAHHHHHHHH!!!  
I WON'T DIE!  
I WON'T DIE!  
**I WON'T DIE!**  
I WON'T-

**←↑↓→**  


←♥→

_I'm bigger than my body_  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
**I'm bigger than these bones __**

←♥→

▲▼▲

Urgh ...  
**You are stronger than I thought ...**  
Listen to me, small one ...  
If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can.  
Eventually, you will reach an exit. ...  
... ASGORE ...  
Do not let ASGORE take your soul.  
His plan cannot be allowed to succeed.  
**... ... Be good, won't you? My child.**

▲▼▲

←♥→

And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
**Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
_Who is in control?_  


←♥→

 

  
**~*~**

**That's a wonderful idea! ☺**

**~*~**  


 

←♥→

And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
**Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**  
**Who is in control?**  


←♥→

●  
○  
◌

####  **It's me.**

**≈֎≈**  
   
[ ](http://sinfreeamythyst.tumblr.com/post/151353721152/amythyst-hime-p-a-p-y-r-u-s)

**≈֎≈**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your filled with ... determination.
> 
> (Fun Fact: The song link I posted in the notes has several fan Undertale animations. They go about the way you'd expect. ☺)


	7. Papyrus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader greets her first and last friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the achieve and trigger warnings become relevant.

The snow is falling. The feeling of cold doesn't bother you ... monster dust is an surprisingly effective insulator. Pine trees loom on either side of you, while a distant trickling of water entices you forward. Your vision is obscured by fog, and eyes that refuse to focus. But you don't need to see, to know what ... who stands ahead.

"HALT, HUMAN!"

Your eyes unfocus. _Papyrus ..._

"HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY." 

Your breathing is labored. You can hear a quiet voice screaming something. You don't listen to it.

"FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!" 

A loop-sided smile graces your lips. 

"NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE ... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS ... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

Your limbs twitch, muscles tensing in anticipation. A small, dim part of yourself thinks, _that's true, Paps. You absolutely don't have to try. But,_ **you are wrong about me ...** You advance.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS ... WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!" His cape is flying without any wind to lift it.

If you still had a conscience, perhaps his words may of had an effect. How many times have you witnessed this exact scene? 101 times ... plus now. Is this what you want from me? Is this my only option? A part of you is crying. A part of you is screaming.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" The tall skeleton eagerly outstretches his arms to you. The wonderful, unexpecting Papyrus.

You can't afford to feel anymore. Just ... think of it like a trip to the dentist. Your world turns black and white. Your soul hovers in front of you. Red. You faintly recall a time when your soul was almost gem-like quality. Like a ruby cradled in silver. Now? That red is an all consuming, whipping fire. Like staring into the sun. If one could look close enough, they may of been able to see the slightest of silver left. Like a sun spot. The tiniest sun spot. And now ... 

* Papyrus is sparing you.

**PAPYRUS - ATK 3 DEF 3**

"..." Papyrus' arms waver just the slightest bit, but, his arms remain outstretched. His soul is vulnerable. 

Your world snaps in piercing focus. You're no longer in control. **Forgettable.** The last wayward thought before your body moves itself, like watching your actions in a dream. There's a flash of light and the glint of plastic.

## 4 2 0 6 9

Papyrus keeps on smiling. Smiling straight through his skull disconnecting from his spine. "W-well, that's not what I expected ..." His body crumples effortlessly, as if the smallest wind was all it took to blow his existence away. "BUT ... ST ... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I ... I PROMISE ..." His dark sockets stare up at you. Ever hopeful. Ever promising. Ever believing. **Idiot.**

The red soul in front of you floats calmly back into you, your world regaining color as the sharp red fades beneath your sternum. The fog around you, your body, your mind, lift. 

**Battle end.**

A sudden rush of emotion overtakes you and you immediately feel EVERYTHING! Everything you've pressed down the past 101 runs ... everything you've forgotten the countless runs before then. You fall painfully to your knees, shaking like a newborn foal. You stare at the shimmering pile of dust before you. _Papyrus. ... Papy ..._ Unshed tears blur you vision, and bile raises in your throat. Before you know it, you're expelling the contents of your stomach onto the snow, an acrid steam rising and burning at your nostrils. _I ... I killed ..._ All the monsters in the underground had attempted to hurt you at one point or another ... all except for ... Your tears are burning, streaking like knifes down your cheeks and joining the cacophony of bodily fluids in the melting snow. A choked cry tears from your lungs, piercing the otherwise quiet air like a serrated knife. It's a death wail. Choking. Crying. Laughing. A combination of sounds that would shake most humans, and certainly monsters, to their core. There's no rhyme or reason for it. You did this. You monster. You horrible, awful human being. You're no different than them. You kill them. You killed him. Your murdered your friend. One of your best friends. Your guardian. You took your knife and you ... ruthlessly, without remorse ... You feel the last vestiges of bile rise in your throat and expeditiously join the growing pile of fluid sickeningly close to your knees. Sickeningly close to 'him'. Eventually there's nothing to more to expel. You begin to dry heave instead. Your wails turning erratic due to loud, irregular coughs and desperate heaves of breathe, your body trying to sustain itself besides your brains' best efforts. Your face is flushed in a painful burning red, your eyes are blood shot. Your throat is achingly sore, and your head is spinning, likely due to a lack of oxygen from your heaves and wails. Eventually, you seize up. 

Your small body slumps into a pile on the ground, one side of your face landing haphazardly on the pristine snow. Your emotions are finally numb. You idly examine the pile of glimmering dust before you. _So beautiful_ ... but mocking.The ice on the ground grabs the skin of your reddened cheek. The sound of flowing water is nearly deafening to your ears. It's dark. So much darker than the surface, not that your memory of that could be trusted anymore. Your eyes shift to the knife in your dust covered hands. Your lips twitch. Only one thing to do. You stand up and unsteadily move towards the running water, your limbs threatening to give out as you do. You kneel down without care of how hard your knees hit the icy, compacted ground. You plunge your fingers and palms into the freezing flow, ignoring the pain that sears through your nerves before suffocating them with numbness. _Off. It needs to come OFF._ You shake your hands, your teeth gritted against one another. When you finally lift them up your hands are pale, blood flow nearly halted, twitching in their frigidity. But, they are no longer covered in dust. The toy knife looks nearly pristine. You stare at it for what feels like minutes. You turn up the knife and press it hard against your throat. Testing it. Beside your jugular pulsing against it in a slow beat, It feels like _... nothing. Something like this, could never harm a human. And, yet ..._ You let out a humorless laugh. You achingly stand up on your legs, ignoring how the snow has soaked through your tights to bite at your skin. You move the toy knife back into your pocket, and give the shimmering pile one last look. You feel ... nothing. **As how it should be.** The numbness is soothing.The last silver tint on your Soul all but fades. You move forward, towards the dark caverns. Your eyes are no longer silver, but a shining, flaming red.

**KILLS: 42**

*** Determination.**

═║═►

He'd been watching you closely. _A-769 ..._ A number that has meaning only for him. His way of tracking time ... well, at least the jumps in it. A crumpled, smiling face peers up at him. A black and white picture. His only clue that he had seen the surface again ... even if he couldn't remember it. As for you? Even after all this time, he hoped he was wrong. About everything. About you. About your intentions. About how you strode out of the Ruins without doubt or hesitation. And about those cold, red eyes that stared up at him during their first meeting. Truthfully, he shouldn't trust you at all. There was only a slight niggle in the back of his skull that says, _" ... wait ... wait and see."_ And so, for this many runs, he listened. He waited. No matter what, you always leave his brother alone. You would always solve the Word Search. He grew comfortable. Some voice that sung sweetly to him, _"I will never hurt you. I will never hurt him."_

You skipped the Word Search.

That should of been it. That should of been the flag that raised up high, screeching and whipping against the wind. You had never, not stopped to solve it. As though it was a secret pact unspoken between you two. A human child. A skeleton monster. The Last Soul. The Judge. But, the niggle persisted. It said, _" ... wait. ... wait and see."_ And so, he did. He was patient. Even as he watched your toy knife slice through all Monsters around you as though it were nothing. Maybe it was wrong. No, surely it **was** wrong. To let you continue. But, so long as you never hit the maximum. He could do nothing. Or was that just an excuse for being lazy? Hell if he knows. He'd given you his warning. His one advice for fighting his brother. _"Don't"._

You stood some distance away from his brother. 

He 'judged' your soul. _Red. A soul of Determination. An emotion that can bring forth miracles in the right hands, and destruction in others._ He clenched his phalanges together. _Justice. Patience. Both of these had aspects of determination as well. Both flowed through his bones. Determined to bring Justice. Determined to stay Patient._ It was _her_ determination he used now, as he sat in wait. 

Papyrus was attempting to talk to you. To convince you to change you ways. At one point, it may of made a difference, but for now? It only seemed to save himself. 

You pace forward.

Sharp white pupils watched your movement closely.

You had done nothing different so far. You walked a familiar set path.

So he sat. And he waited.

Papyrus held out his arms for you. 

You just ... stood there.

But he didn't panic. This is all part of the plan. The unspoken script.

Right on cue, your soul hovered in front of you. 

And he waited. He doesn't know how long he waited. Minutes? Hours? Seconds? There was a flash. A glint.

But it was as though you had never moved. 

Sans only clue that something was wrong ...

... was his brother's head now relocated to his hand.

You had gone off script. You had broken the pact. 

Papyrus smiled at you. _He was still smiling,_ even while turning to dust ...

... Sans felt his determination change. His left eye pulsed yellow as _his_ magic activated and he sunk away into the darkness.

●  
●  
●

D̹̜̺̑͋̃̆A͇͖̣̠̗͋̌̓ͅR͎ͩ͊̅͂͂͆ͩ̕Ḳ̼̠̘͇͚̃ͯ D̢͇̖͉̺̝̹͖͕̐͋̑̉ͦ̓͒ͯ̓͜͞ͅA̙̝̥ͫͬͥ͘R͔͔̦͐͗̋̂̏̊̃̒͠͝ͅK̢̮̥͎͓̙͔̪͓̻ͩ̽ͩ͂̌̄͝E͈̘̘̺ͮͤ̽́̓̓̚̚̕R̙͂͡͠ ̡̨͓̈̍̎ͮYͩͧ҉̼̗͍̥̘͘ͅͅE̐̀̈́̊͌̇͠͏̡̣͖̭̳̞͖̖͙ͅT̺͚̜͔͒̅̅͜ D͉͍̟̦̙̩͉̯͙̙͛̇̄ͫ̋̑́ͪ̔̈͞͞ͅA̵̴̛͍̦̯ͯ͐̎ͧͮ͌ͦ̂͌̋́͆͗̏ͭ̽͠R̵̶̤͇̱̬͙̹̠̟͍͇̺̘ͤ̌͋̋͋̅͒ͥ̃̔͋̉͛̍͐ͤ̆ͯͭ͟͝͝K̨ͣ̆ͦ͗̓̿̐ͭ̏̍̕͝҉͉̫̮̭̝̜̯̻͙͇̘͙̜͍E̛̻̮͖͕͈͒̐ͨ̐ͫ̔̌̂̈́R̷̞̜͈̜̳͋̿̑͐ͧͤ̄͌̄̎̐̚̕͢͡͝ͅ

●  
●  
●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. When it comes to reader, _Italic text is you_ , **Bold text is Chara.**
> 
> PPS. *Megalovania plays a little louder in the background*


	8. Chapter Title Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes on a killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of reading;
> 
> **Chara**   
>  _Reader_

═║═►

The rest of our journey through the underground was a blur.

Monsters avoided us at all costs now.

But it didn't stop **me** from killing them.

Undyne wanted our soul.

But it didn't stop _you_ from dodging her.

And then ...

"Yo!"

We were nearly pass the the all too familiar bridge when we heard his voice. _You_ stopped, but we did not turn to face him.

"Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you ... you hurt a lot of people. ... But, yo, that's not true, right!? ... "

 _You_ look to our side, though still unable to look him in the eyes. What could _you_ say?

"Yo ... why won't you answer me?"

 _You_ feel yourself shut down. Something is going to happen. Something _you_ don't want to see. _It's better if ... they._ **I** smile.

"A ... a ... and what's with that weird expression ...?"

 **I** turn and face the yellow monster. Determined. **I** take a quick step towards MK, our face turned up into one **I** know all too well.

"Oh ... oh man ..."

 **My** eyes gleam with unleashed adrenaline.

"Yo ... y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are ... cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else ... you're ... you're gonna have to get through me, first. A ... and ... and ..."

 **I** pull our soul outward away from our body, the red reflecting off the cavern walls and onto MK, like a bloody kaleidoscope. _You_ think to _yourself_ , _MK ... you look so ... brave._ **My** next thought is **... looks like free exp.**

MK quivers anxiously in front of us. 

**I** clutch the toy knife hard in our hand. **I** dash towards MK, thoughts empty.

...

## 27549

_Undyne?_

She must of leapt in front of MK at the last second. Our dinkity toy knife has nearly bisected the fish warrior. 

"Undyne ... you're ... you're hurt ..." Mk cries quietly in concern.

"Hurt?" Undyne says with such a cool, collected voice. "It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

MK hiccups. "Undyne ... I ..."

Undyne's face becomes a familiar visage of lapis steel. "I'll take care of this! Get out of here!"

MK takes three steps backs ... hesitates, and then runs away without looking back. 

We don't know if **I'm** disappointed or _you're_ happy.

" ... heh ... "

 **I** snap our eyes back to the fishy warrior, who's beginning to lose her pallor. Beginning to lose ... herself. 

"It's nothing," ... Undyne laughs a mirthless, dusty chuckle. "No ... s-somehow, with just one hit ... I'm already ... already ... D ... damn it ..." The part of her body where **I** slashed her is moving down, dust twisting away from her. "Papyrus ... Alphys ... Asgore ... Just like that, I ... I've failed you." 

The familiar sound of "dusting" caresses **_our_** ears. ... And then.

" ... No ... My body it feels like it's splitting apart."

We watch Undyne. Closely. But, **It's always the same.**

"Like any instant ... I'll scatter into a million pieces."

 **I** would dare a yawn, but **I** don't want to risk having dust in your lungs. **She's trying to reform.**

"But ..."

**But it's pointless.**

"Deep, deep in my soul."

**Her determination isn't enough.**

"There's a burning feeling I can't describe."

**... what?**

"A burning feeling that WON'T let me die." A small smile.

 **I** steady our knife. **This can't ...**

"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?"

 **I** stare her down.

"If you get past me, you'll ... you'll destroy them all, won't you?"

 **I** twitch. 

"Monsters ... Humans ... Everyone ..."

It's not that we ever wanted this. _You_ never wanted to kill anybody. **I** never wanted _you_ to be stuck in this endless loop.

"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant."

 **I** grind our teeth together. **What about OUR hopes? What about OUR dreams? How many times did WE sacrifice them? And for what!?**

____

"But I WON'T let you do that."

 **I** clench the knife's hilt so hard, it begins to hurt our hands.

"Right now, everyone in the world ..." Undyne turns her head up to face us. Her eye shines a brilliant yellow. Her pupil unseen. "I can feel their hearts beating as one."

Our soul pulses out of turn.

"And we all have ONE goal." She squints her eyes and grins. "To defeat YOU."

We feel it as power is rushing all around Undyne. 

"Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world ..."

"I, UnDyNe, WiLl StRiKe YoU dOwN!"

But, we recognize that wobble. **My** guard begins to drop. 

Undyne's existence begins to dissipate outward, into a fine and familiar dust.

We turn and begin to walk away ... There's nothing more to see.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

 **I** snap our body back to her. **What the -!?**

Undyne's reformed. 

**No.** _How?_ Then we see it a glow around her. All to familiar red. But not on her. It has no place on her. A monster. **I** grind **our teeth together ... and then **I** grin. **How fun.****

****

Undyne is * Determined.

But so am **I**. 

There's a flash of red, and then.

## 44914

 **I've** barely moved. Did **I** actually do anything ...?

Undyne's face answers it.

"Damn it ... So even THAT power ... It wasn't enough...? ... Heh ... Heheheh ... If you ... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've ... got my friends behind me."

 _Hope._ That word is a bitter sweet memory to _you_. **Friends? ... tch ... We never had those to begin with.**

"Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you ..." Sweat? dots Undyne's brow. "And if anything went wrong, she would ... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human souls."

And then we see a familiar scene play out, like a broken player piano.

"And with that power ..."

 **I** watch with an apathetic stare as Undyne's very being loses form, right in front of us. Melting. **Predictable.**

"ThIs WoRlD wIlL lIvE oN ...!"

 **I** stare the pile of shimmering dust. In the end, not even Undyne's determination could stop **me**. 

**I** smile. There's not much 'hope' for the rest of the Underground.

**Kills: 61**

═║═►

"OH, THERE YOU ARE."

We stare at the calculator.

"YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURE. YOU'VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF." His raises his cartoonishly gloved hands up. "SUCH INFAMY ... ! I'M IMPRESSED." He gives us a slow clap. 

**I ignore his baiting to take a inquiring glance around the seemingly empty laboratory. _Where is ... ?_**

****

"OH. YES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ALPHYS SHE'S NOT HERE. WHILE YOU WERE BUSING DOING YOUR, AHEM THING ... SHE WAS RUNNING AROUND EVACUATING PEOPLE TO SAFETY. NOW THEY'RE IN A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL NEVER GET TO THEM." His raises his finger up and wiggles it in a 'tut tut' manner.

**_Conflicted feelings._ **

"DECIDING NOT TO FIGHT YOU. MY MY, SHE REALLY IS THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?" A M flashes on his screen.

 **Tsk. I** take a preemptive step forward.

"OH? HOW SASSY. YOU'RE JUST ITCHING TO GET OUR HANDS ON ME, AREN'T YOU?"

 **I** hold the knife loosely in our hands, prepared to initiate battle.

"WELL ... T-O-O B-A-D!" His screen flashes rapidly, as though he's laughing. "THIS WORLD NEEDS STARS MORE THAN IT NEEDS CORPSES! TOODLES!" And then he wheels away.

 **I** sigh, and put away our knife. **How boring.**

═║═►

The Monsters of Hotland are of no consequence at this point. The bright red of the lava pulses in our field of vision. It feels ironically appropriate. Even with the Core looming in the distance ... **my** feelings are unstirred. It just fuels **me** forth.

**Lovers condemned to hell.**

**A spider with a bite as soft as a donut.**

**How utterly pointless.**

═║═►

The Core greets us quietly. **I** spare a glance. **Was this your plan, old man?**

═║═►

Dust falls from our leggings as **I** move forward to enter the stage.

"MY, MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED."

 **I** watch the robot with curiousity. 

"AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING, I REALIZED ... SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS ... BUT HUMANITY, AS WELL."

 **I** can't help the small smile that tips up on our lips. **That's precisely right. Even before I came 'back'.**

****

"OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE. AN BESIDES ..." He trails off ... in a strangely thoughtful way. "THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE ... I WANT TO PROTECT."

****

**I** step forward. **Well then ... that makes two of us.**

****

"AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNT FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE ... PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED ... COME ANY CLOSER, AN I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU ... MY TRUE FORM!"

****

**I** take another sure step.

****

"FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!!"

****

Lights and sound blare all around us. Really, it's quite fantastical. 

****

His arms are outstretched, the stage lights are blaring. His new body is glossy and new. Much more ... glittery than usual. There's even an addition of a blaster! Fancy. 

****

If _you_ could still feel anything, you'd be impressed, however, **my** reaction is palpable. Blood thirsty trepidation.

****

A flash of red.

****

## 990499

****

"GH ... GUESS YOU DON'T WANNA JOIN MY FAN CLUB ...?"

****

... Followed shortly by dissatisfaction. **Pathetic.**

****

****

═║═►

****

****  


Our fingers grasp a cold handle, as a familiar wooden door creaks open in front of us. ** _Home._** **I** don't stop to read the brightly colored note dangling from the chains. **I** already know where the keys for it are. **I** make our way down the hall way, stopping by our bedroom first.

****

Two neat little present boxes lay conspicuously on the wooden flooring. _You_ had always wondered who left them there. Was someone anticipating _your_ arrival? And, if so ... why would they choose to give _you_ items that, well ...

****

We open the first present box. A familiar locket shines brightly up at us. The first time _you_ wore it, it was an item that gave _you_ a moderate amount of defense. But for **me**... **I** stare at it ... it's value is utterly irreplaceable. **I** clasp it around our neck. **Right where it belongs.**

****

**I** turn and open the second present box. Something glints at us from the dark within. **I** pull the toy knife out of our pocket and throw it away without a care. However, **my** grasp is delicate, reverent on the hilt in front of us. The glint of this item speaks of it's sharpness. The heaviness of it speaks of it's damage capacity. **About time. I** lick our lips with barely contained glee, and tie the hilt of the knife around our shorts' belt loop. 

****

**I** exit our bedroom, and look down the hallway to see another familiar shine. **I** make our way towards it without a care.

****

"Howdy, Chara!"

****

_You_ startle for only a moment. **My** eyes snap to our left. **Him.**

****

Flowey is sitting there, having taken a comfy place of one of the potted plants.

****

"You finally made it home. Remember when we used to play here. Hee hee hee ..."

****

Flowey crawls out of the pot to scuttle _unnervingly to you_ , wraps his way up our hand, arm and finally our shoulder, a manic grin on his face.

****

"Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun!"

****

**I** ignore him as I pick up the loose key, and make our way towards the kitchen.

****

"I remember when I first woke up here in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs ... my entire body had turned into a flower! "Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" I called out. But nobody came."

****

Surprisingly, this story was new to us. 

****

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying ... "There, there. Everything is going to be alright." He was so ... Emotional. But ... For some reason ... I didn't feel anything at all.

****

Much in the same way **I** felt nothing for this tale.

****

"I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the RUINS. Inside I found HER, Chara. I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again. ... She failed. Ha ha ..."

****

**I** pick up the key sitting on the kitchen counter before heading towards the basement.

****

"I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this... But I decided... It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you. So ... I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded."

****

That's right. **I** smile tightly. It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without _'you'._ Except, in Asriel's case, it appears he succeeded.

****

"But as I left this mortal coil ... I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you ... ? Something primal started to burn inside me. "No," I thought. "I don't want to die!" ... Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my "save point.""

****

**I'm** half way down the hallway now. **My 'brother' is particularly chatty, today. I** think with exasperation

****

"Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, I could have left this world continue on without me. But as long as I was determined to live ... I could go back. Amazing, isn't it, Chara? I was amazed, too.

****

"At first, I used my powers for good. I became friends with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing ... For a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them is? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are.

****

"It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. I don't like this, I told myself. I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens. Ha ha ha ... What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen ... Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they ...?"

****

_You_ wonder.

****

"Now a days, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone Sets of numbers ... Lines of dialogue ... I've seen them all. But you ... YOU'RE different. I never could predict YOU, Chara.

****

"When I saw you in the RUINS, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Chara ... Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine! I just have one question for you, Chara. How did you get back to the RUINS from here...? ... wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And decided to give you a proper burial, rather than ... Hanging out in the basement forever. ... but, why then ...?" Flowey trails off finally. "What made you wake up?" His voice morphs into one you'd been doing best to ignore all this time. "Did you hear me calling you ...?"

****

**I** wonder what he would think if **I** hadn't blocked his voice from our soul.

****

"It doesn't matter now. I'm tired of this Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of these places. I'm tired of being a flower. Chara. There's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then ... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all ... This world is still kill or be killed!!"

****

**I** struggle to hold back a hysterical grin. **This world is still kill or be killed.**

****

"Then ...? Well. I had ... Been entertaining a few ways to use that power. hee hee hee ... But seeing you here changed my mind. Chara ... I think if you're around ... Just living in the surface world, doesn't seem so bad ..."

****

The surface world. The Overworld. **My** world. _Your_ world. 

****

"We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them. But he just won't. Chara ... I know he'll do it for YOU."

****

Of course he will. He'll be prepared to take our soul, won't he? **The fool.**

****

"Why are you telling me all this, Asriel?" Our voice sings out silky smooth.

****

"Why? Chara, I said before, even after all this time ... you're still the only one who understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!"

****

**I** can't resist the small smile begins to work it's way onto our face. Our pace through the basement begins to slow down. 

****

"Creatures like us ... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way."

****

Our footsteps finally comes to a halt.

****

"So that's ..."

****

Flowey finally noticing our expression, begins to cautiously move away from us.

****

"So... that's ... why ..."

****

He's about half way down our arm before **I** finally lock our eyes with his. Manic red against honey-brown.

****

"... ... ha ... ha ... ... what's this ... ... feeling?" Flowey begins to quiver, an uncertain smile on his face. "Why am I ... shaking?"

****

**I** tilt our head in curiosity at **my** cursed brother. Like a predator examining for possible prey.

****

"... Hey ... Chara... No hard feelings about back then, right?"

****

He's dangles our hand. **I** testingly tighten our fingers around his vines.

****

"... H-Hey, what are you doing?!" He shivers violently and leaps away from us. He turns around to face us, an unnerved look on his face. 

****

**I** take a nonchalant step forward. 

****

"B ... back off!!"

****

**My** smile blossoms riotously on our face. **I** take another step forward.

****

"I ... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!"

****

**I** tilt our lips up, showing our canines. **Asriel.**

****

"... S-s-stop making that creepy face!" 

****

Further and further. **The one you always asked me to make?**

****

"This isn't funny!" 

****

Sharper and sharper. **Oh, I disagree.**

****

"You've got a SICK sense of humor!" Flowey ran away.

****

**I** drop our deranged grin a fraction. **I** briefly contemplate going after him. ... _You_ decide not to. Well, that corrupted piece of trash will get his from **me** , one way or another.

Golden light beckons us in the distance.

*** I Am Determined.**

═║═►

**"____"**

**LV 19  
HP 92/92**

**AT 36 (99)**  
DF 4 (99)  
EXP: 50000  
NEXT:49999 

**WEAPON: Real Knife  
ARMOR: The Locket**

**GOLD: 3633  
KILLS: 105**

═║═►

We stare down a familiar golden corridor, and in front of us is a familiar someone. The one monster who's been avoiding us this whole time. The one monster, who's absolutely refused to fight _you._

"hey. you've been busy, huh?"

**This might prove ... interesting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Reader's lost almost all control. Papyrus was the last time they felt a strong twitch of anything, and now they're mostly just ... numb. Chara's in the driver seat, and they're determined to protect and get Reader out of the timeline loops, in any way possible.
> 
> This is the last chapter I wrote before I split off the 2 ACTS into 'You Won't Go Back' & 'You Won't Come Back'. Chapter 9 is currently a mess, but expect this fic to go for 6 more chapters. I've set the completion date to be by the end of the month.


	9. I did it all ... for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some answers ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey look at that. Actual plot. Not just upchucked stylized Genocide dialogue.

"Mama! Dada! Come see what we made!!"

  


_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth:_

_**Humans and Monsters.** _

   
 

"Oh wow! ____, Chara, that's beautiful! "

A smiling woman stepped forth, followed closely by a stern, but kind looking man. 

The woman looked just like any other human ... but, her eyes? 

No human possesses such Silver eyes. ... no, that's not quite right, either. 

They were white. The color of HOPE; the primary and strongest Monster Trait.

  


_Humans and Monsters lived peacefully together,_

_even though monsters were said to have strong magicks._

 

Both of us beamed proudly up at our parents.

"Chara drew them for me! And then they let me color it!!" 

Your eyes shined back at Mothers, a vibrant silver copy. 

Just like her's. Just like a Monster's. 

  
 

_Eventually, Humans and Monsters,_

_discovered something extraordinary._

   
 

A much younger me chuckled. 

"I didn't _let_ you, you're amazing at coloring!!"

My red eyes gazed adoring at you.

Such a color you would never see in a Monster's. 

The red of Determination. 

The strongest of Human Traits.

  
 

_They learned they could bring their best attributes together,_

_and form what would be called, a "Bond."_

 

The human male and monster female interlaced their fingers together, 

smiling down at their children ... half human, half monster; 

not with LOVE, but with love.

  
 

_And, from the union of these traits,_

  
 

In the picture we helped draw together,

Seven, brilliantly colored figures were depicted. 

 

_Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Perseverance,_

_Integrity, Patience, Determination._

 

A rainbow hue lit up the page. 

Smiling ... Infallible ... Our heroes and our saints.

 

_These were the Seven Mages of both Humans_

_and Monsters, that were born._

 

"This is a very lovely picture of the "Seven". 

I am sure they would be besides themselves 

see themselves drawn so wonderfully."

"You think so?!" You exclaimed in innocent enthusiasm.

The man chuckled and affectionately petted your head. 

"For being as busy as they are, 

they're always able to make time for their fans."

 

_The Seven became a beacon of Light and Hope,_

_for both races,  
_

_and a long era of peace reigned over the lands ..._

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

Our parents went taut, for just a moment, 

but it was enough for me to notice.

  
 

_... However, the seven mages,_

_being of both Human blood and Monster magic,_

_had unfathomable powers._

  


Our father whispered something quietly to our mother.

Away from our listening ears.

She gave him a gentle nod,

and when she turned around to face us,

it was as though nothing could ever be wrong.

"Why don't we go play in the backyard?

Such sunny yet cool days like these are rare.

We must cherish them."

I was naturally suspicious, but I also couldn't stand the idea of worrying you. 

So, I followed her and gave you a bright, encouraging smile.

  


_Some Humans, became sickeningly envious._

  


I glanced back at the door one last time, 

watching our father in a tense conversation with a man. 

It was not the first time that had happened. 

I didn't understand why so many humans, 

gave you and mother such strange and angry looks. 

You and her were truly the kindest people I knew, after all.

  


_Many began to falsely decry the Mages,_

_as well as all Monsters, as evil._

  


I played with you outside, under our mother's eyes.

Until angry, hateful yells pierced the air.

It could no longer be ignored.

By mother. By me. Or by you.

**"Burn the Witch!"**

**"Monsters are Demonic!"**

**"Magic is Evil!"**

  


_And so, one day, war broke out between the two races._

  


Our father suddenly broke into the backyard, 

firmly shutting the door behind him. 

He rushed towards you and me.

Without question I was picked up by our Mother, 

and you by our father, as our parents dashed, 

tearing away from the increasingly vicious voices ...

  


_Although it wasn't so much a war for the Monsters ..._

  


... and straight into a hellfire. 

All those familiar faces ... 

All those familiar places ... 

I saw ... so much blood ... so much dust. 

It was impossible for me to process it, 

so my mind shut down in self-preservation.

  


_... as much as it was a massacre._

  


The first to be torn away from us was father.

'The traitorous human bastard', they said.

'Filthy Monster lover'.

Shortly there after, mother was taken as well. 

"Soon ... everything will be all right. We'll go home. 

This nightmare will be over." But I knew that was a lie.

I knew what what would become of her. 

I dared not tell you the truth.

Then ... there was just me and you ... 

I was so young, just a hobbling, sheltered child. 

We were twins. The same age. 

But I was determined to protect you. 

I hid those beautiful silver eyes beneath your bangs. 

I made you promise keep your eyes shut. 

To take my hand; to trust me; I would keep us safe. 

How could I believed that?

  


_The King and Queen of Monsters_

_both pleaded with the Humans for "MERCY!"_

  


In the end, the only one left was me.

  


_Astonishingly, the Humans gave it._

  


Spared because I was a human.

Spared because of these disgusting red eyes.

  


_As the Monsters breathed in relief,_

_the Humans added ..._

  


Instead, I wandered the land, 

half of my soul ... shattered.

  


_"You may have all your liberties,_

_free from the interference of Humans,_

  


Because when Determination is without Hope ... 

... there can be no love.

  


_so long as you never tread above ground again."_

  


I only stopped my aimless trek, 

when I came upon a mountain. 

It's magic called to me. 

Like mother's whisper. 

Like your gentle laughter.

  


_And then, the Seven Human/Monster_

_Mages appeared before them, in shackles._

  


Without goal or aim, I began to climb.

  


_Those whom once were a source of hope and joy,_

_now brought upon the Monsters intense despair._

Until the air became thin; 

until my lungs violently burned.

  


_Before another word could be said,_

_the Seven Mages were made to activate their magics._

  


And my vision darkened.

  


_Calling upon all of their power,_

_they were forced to seal their families,_

__

_their loved ones, their hopes, and their dreams,_

__

_deep beneath the ground,_

__

_their lives siphoned against their will_

__

_into a nearly impenetrable barrier._

  


It was no wonder then, 

I found the wind whipping against my face ...

  


_And so, with Monsters sealed Underground,_

_and no Human/Monster Mages left,_

__

_the Humans rejoiced in their victory,_

__

_"evil" purged from their world._

  


As gravity brought me down, deep into the Underground.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
██████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████████

∞♦∞

My eyes bored up at a tall, and looming skeleton monster. The physical embodiment of the death I once craved. My lips twitched dejectly.

My adoptive Mother and Father, whispered back and forth with him. My critical nature set me on edge. 

Their conversation halted, and he finally waved them off. 

Mo- Toriel finally came up to me and knelt down, giving me her smile full of warmth and love. "My Child, would it be all right if we had the good doctor her check you over?"

I had quickly come to love her, but, I still felt dubious "W- ... why?"

Asgore stood beside Toriel and kneels down beside her to face me. "We just want to make sure your fall didn't do any unseen damage."

I turned my gaze back to the 'good doctor' ... I couldn't get a read on him; which was suspicious in and of itself.

Toriel's gentle paws tilted my face back to her's. "You need not worry child - Dr. Gaster has been around almost as long as we have. He knows all about human medicine, as well as things to look for, that we could not."

For once, Toriel's comforts had failed; "Because he was around before the barrier went up." I stared even more distrustfully back at him.

But the 'doctor' gave nothing away. He never did.

"Er, yes. That's right." Asgore coughs.

I turned back to them, and gave them what I hoped was a placating smile. "I ... I really do, feel fine."

"̵̕E̷v̛҉̨͟͞ȩ̢͜n̢͢͜ ̷͝i̧͟f̨̕͜҉ ̧y̨̨͟o̧u̶͜ ̛͏̶͜d͠o̶̴,͢ ̶̸y̵̨͟͞ơ͝ų̢͝ ҉̛͏c͏̧ą̴͟͞n̨͜͡'̴̸̢̕͘t̸͘ ̡p҉̸͢͡o̴̧͘͢s̨̡̛҉̨s̶i̴͝͞b̛͜͡l̷̴y̧͢͠ ̛͟͟҉ķ̵̴̷̡n̶͠ǫ̕͢w̵̴͟͠͏ ̵f̡̕̕͢o͟r̷̸̨ ̢̛s̵̸u̵̧̧̡ŗ̡̛e͞҉͠ ̴̧͘ţ̶͠h҉̧͘͘a̴̢͢͟ţ͡͞ ̸̛̛͘͝y̷͡ǫ͘u̷̸̡҉̡r̶̴ ̵̡͠i͟҉̧ņ̨͟͞s̡̨̨̕i͏͏̶d̵̕ę̛͜s̢̢̢ ̵w҉͏̵͢͠e̵̶̛͞ŗ̸̡̕ȩ̵̕҉ņ̴͢'͏̶͠t̵ ̴͡d͜a͘̕m̴̶̧a͠͏ģ͟҉e҉d.̷̨͘͜ ̧҉̶O̧̕͜r͝ ̵̢̛̕w̢͢͜o̢̨r̷̶͞s̕͜͟e̕͟͟ ̵͏̛.̷͘.͏̵͜͝҉.̵̕͟ ̷̧̧̢y̶̧̧̧͟o̸u̢҉r̸̸̶̶͟ ͏͝s̴̨̡͢o͜u̢̕l̸͏.̕͟"̴̵͜͠

I snapped my neck to stare at him wide eyed. I had never heard such speech before. It was like radio static. "W... what?"

He looked displeased. He cleared his throat, and this time, talked a bit slower, more clear. "As̡ ̢I̢ was͡ ̵say̕ing, ͠ev͞e̵n if you ̷fęel ̴fine͡, ̛y͡ou ͝c͜a̵n'͡t͟ poss͠i̵bly̢ kn̵ow fo҉r sure͜ ͢th͝at y̛our̕ insides̵ w͠er̛en'̸t͢ ̡d͏ama͏g̴ȩd.̢ Or ͢worse̶ ... ͢yo̡u̷r soul."̛

I gawked at him skeptically ... No one who supposedly knew so much about humans could lead to anything good. I had learned that several times ... the hard way. 

"It's all right Chara! He's a good guy!!"

I blinked and turned my gaze to my adoptive brother. The prince of all Monsters. 

He's smiled at me angelically. "He's checked me over lots of times. It can feel kinda funny sometimes ... but he's never done anything bad."

At this, my defenses completely dropped. Something about Asriel, even against Toriel and Asgore, always soothed my worried soul. ... Maybe because his naive energy reminded me so much of ... ...

"What will you say, my child?" Toriel smiled patiently, saintly towards me.

... _Well, what's the worse this skeleton can do to me, that hasn't already been done?_ I look fixedly at him again. _I've already stared death in the face many times before this ... one more time certainly won't hurt_ ... I almost snorted ... _probably._ "All right."

Both Toriel and Asgore heaved a silent sigh of relief. 

Asgore ruffled my hair, which made me pout childishly. "You are in capable hands - we will be back before you know it."

Both of them stood up.

But my full attention was on Asriel. 

He grined warmly and assuring at me. "Me too!"

I smiled tersely, but manage a convincing nod.

∞♦∞

Despite our shaky introduction, over the days ... weeks ... months, I found myself opening up to good Doctor.

He became my reminder of how awful Humans are. Just how much the Monsters had suffered when they were shut into the caverns deep below. And all his efforts to break the barrier afterwards. To see his kind free once more. 

Just hearing about it made me lament my existence. What flowed through my veins. What pulsed in my Soul. Burning, sickening red. A mockery of everything I ever wanted. Why I was still alive.

It was during one of these fits of self-loathing, Gaster approached me with a radical idea. Something I could do to help monsters. Something to erase some of the guilt of being alive. Something ... to take revenge. Something better than this ... hopelessness. 

He was welcomed to this retched Red Soul. Asriel. Toriel. Asgore. They never knew the extent of Gaster's 'check-up's of me. Countless Tests. Countless Hours. Countless needles piercing into my very being. I didn't care. I was happy to see that sickening red liquid taken away. What was trash to me, was a treasure to Monsters. It was a treasure to 'them'. A Humans' Determination. The choice was easy for me. This was the least I could do to repent to those cherished Silvery Souls of Hope, and show my appreciation to the souls still with me. And if we broke barrier ... then ...

Well, little did I know, my ability to truly help would be short lived. At first I thought my weakness was due to me giving Gaster free reign to such DT out of me as he pleased, but ... that wasn't it at all. Maybe there was some human disease I caught before I fell. Gods, it would be that wouldn't it. Humans had already done so much damage to me. That they would indirectly cripple the only way I could assist the Monsters would be the final nail in the coffin. 

But, instead of withering away, I developed a plan ...

∞♦∞

... ... ... it failed.

∞♦∞

From that point forward, all I could do was watch. My emotions felt ... muted. Instead of meeting you, instead of being reborn, I found myself ... floating. Without a physical body, I was simply a Soul in a jar. To be honest, after that failed attempt with Asriel, I was a touch livid. Though not as much I ought to of been. Gaster had been so considerate before. But ... I suppose then he didn't realize then me and Asriel were still fully conscious. Perhaps then he wouldn't of done what he did ... perhaps.

It turns out that the fusion of a Monster and Human Soul is pretty potent, even after death. I was turned into an ... energy source? for the Underground. But that was only half of it. We became the base: a part of ... what did he call it? Oh yes. A DT extraction machine. I thought his design for it was a bit on the nose ... but, well ... Monsters were always a bit blatant with those kinds of things. 

I had no idea how long I sat there in that container. It was long enough to witness the fall of several other humans. Well, at least the remnants of their Souls. I could feel their energy, but I never did get a chance to see if their were conscious like me and Asriel. Perhaps that was for the best, though. I can't imagine extraction experience was anymore fun for them, than it was for me. 

You know, for as kind as Monsters are, Skeletons are a little bit fucked up. I thought me and Asriel were just gonna remain a 'Battery' for the Underground, but Gaster actually ended up shoving the DT from us and two other Souls into his. It was ... gross. I was kind of surprised he didn't melt like his previous experiments, to be honest. The worse he got was two cracks in his face and a even more fucked up voice. Well ... despite that, I guess that was enough of a success for him, since next his two assistants, his 'creations', got pumped full of DT too. It's not like I couldn't rationalize what he was doing. After all, I had a front row seat to what was going on inside his head ... Soul? now. 

Monster resources were dwindling. There weren't all that plentiful to begin with, but, it had been centuries since their entrapment. Monsters were being born faster than they were falling. Even the power of a Human and Monster soul wasn't limitless. Eventually, the CORE would fail. They couldn't afford to wait for the eighth human to fall. For a full seventh soul. For ... you.

Gaster and his Scientists gathered around a weak point in the Barrier. Where the CORE was settled. If they couldn't use a full seven human Souls, they could use the combined power from six human Souls and one Human/Monster Soul to break it. You know, even I was rooting for them. 

∞♦∞

... ... ... it failed.

∞♦∞

Afterward, I found my and Asriel's consciousness floating aimlessly again. I was a bit agitated, but again, probably not for the expected reasons. I had found a comfortable, although cramped, place inside the doctor's Soul. But then he went and shattered himself, spreading himself through time and space. To be honest I thought that was going to be the end of it.

Then, the seventh human fell. Right on top of me. Right on top of my grave. My consciousness was tugged toward it. I knew immediately who it was. For the first time in centuries, since I had .. died, I felt a tidel wave of forgotten emotion. The other half of my Soul. The part I thought was shattered. You didn't remember me, ____. But I remembered _you_.

It was then, me, Gaster, and Asriel thought up a plan. You went through the Underground, charming everyone you met. You gave them HOPE, for the first time in almost a thousand years. And when Asriel broke the barrier, I thought - this is it. This is all we needed. We can finally let go. 

But Gaster wouldn't have it. This wasn't a 'perfect' ending. I was still scattered. Asriel was still scattered. **Gaster** was still scattered. 

It didn't matter that I didn't care about any of that that. Gaster had my DT. DT strong enough to RESET as many times he wanted.

So he brought you down. Again and again. I got ... disgusted with him. You didn't deserve this. To be stuck in this endless loop. How could a Monster be so cruel? I distanced myself from him, and instead burned brighter in your Soul. I was Determined to set you free. 

I watched as your heart broke. As that shining silver dimmed and dimmed ... They wouldn't help you. Gaster's creations, his assistants. They were as powerful as Gaster, and yet ... still ... 

Monsters ... they really aren't any different from Humans. Seflish. Irredeemable. 

It was then I decided, the only one worth living ... is you. 

But, don't worry ____. I promise you. I promise I'll free you from this unending hell. You don't need to dirty you hands anymore. 

Just go to sleep ... and when you wake up, this nightmare will be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Violently vomits up all the plot*
> 
> Oh dear ... that can't be good.
> 
> Side Note: I didn't think I was ever going to get this chapter done. So many god damned re-writes. SO MUCH HTML CODING. Blah! Also, a good chunk of my head canons for UT were revealed in this chapter. Of course, a couple of these really only make sense in terms of this story. And I'm not yet done revealing all of them. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Sans.

**Ԑ==3**

well, here we are.

so.

your journey's almost over, huh?

you must really wanna go home.

hey.

i know the feeling, buddo.

though ...

maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you.

down here you've already got food, drink, friends ...

is what you have to do ...

really worth it?

  


...

  


hey.

let me tell you a story.

so i'm a wandering around snowdin forest right?

a 'cool' place to get away from the labs in hotland.

but it's kind of boring.

fortunately, one day, deep in forest ...

i found this HUGE locked door.

it's perfect for praticing knock knock jokes.

now, don't get me wrong.

i love science.

but.

a hundred and twenty five years straight of the same thing...

any 'skele'-body could use a break.

so one day, i'm knocking 'em out like usual.

and suddenly, from the other side...

i hear a child's voice.

"Whos there?"

so, naturally, i respond:

"nobel"

"Nobel who?"

"no bell, that's why i knocked."

and then they howl with laughter.

like it's the best joke they've ever heard.

so i keep 'em coming, and they keep laughing.

they were one of the best audiences i've ever had.

then, after a dozen of 'em, THEY knock and say ...

"Knock knock!"

"whos there?"

"Banana."

"banana who?"

"Knock knock!"

"whos there?"

"Banana."

"banana who?"

"Knock knock!"

"whos there"

"Orange."

"orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

wow.

needless to say, this kid was extremely good.

we kept telling each other jokes for hours.

eventually, i had to leave.

papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story.

but they told me to come by again, and so i did.

then i did again.

and again.

it was a thing.

telling bad jokes through the door.

it ruled.

...

one day, though, i noticed they weren't laughing very much.

i asked them what was up.

then they told me something strange.

"If one day I stop answering ...

.. could you please, please promise something?"

Keep telling jokes, and take it easy, okay?"

now, i hate making promises.

and this kid, i didn't even know their name.

but ...

someone who patiently listens to bad jokes ...

and knocks 'em out just as bad ...

isn't someone I could say "no" to.

...

the next day, i go to knock at the door.

but i noticed something ... strange.

there, sitting in front of the door, half buried in the snow ...

was a human soul.

i picked it up and gave it a good look ...

... i had a bad feeling of where it came from.

i didn't want to admit to myself though.

so i knocked at the door.

i heard the familiar "Who's there?"

but, the problem was ...

... i didn't hear it from behind the door.

i didn't hear it from outside the door either.

i heard it inside my head...

and inside my soul.

  


...

  


you know

i used to have a pretty shitty view of humans ...

what with locking us up behind the barrier and everything.

but this soul.

it wasn't like any humans' soul i had ever seen.

this soul had no LOVE.

it was pure and clear, like one of those crystals in waterfall.

the tiniest soul i had ever seen.

the tiniest soul i would ever see.

my first instinct was to protect it.

but...

i was a scientist. 

and a loyal subject.

with that soul, king asgore could break the barrier.

we could all be free.

I thought to myself, 'their life wouldn't be in vain.

someone who told such amazing jokes ...

and had a soul just like a monster's... 

someone like that would be happy to free us.'

that's what comforted me when I handed them over.

...

i was wrong

...

  


i don't want to go too deep into what happened next ...

so i'll give you the a'bridge'd version.

asgore decided to hand that soul over gaster.

ya, that gaster, w.d., the genius.

you remember that conversation, right?

anyways, back in those days, he was still my boss.

he had been working on a way to break the barrier since it was first forced up.

but, you know ...

i didn't understand why asgore hadn't just absorbed the soul.

why didn't he leave the barrier to gather six more souls free us ... 

instead of leaving it to gaster to experiment with?

i was ... livid.

in that anger, i forgot my promise to that kid.

i didn't tell any jokes.

i worked harder than anyone else in the underground.

our king had failed us ...

so it was up to me, gaster, and my brother to find an alternative.

years turned into decades.

decades turn into centuries.

five more humans had fallen ...

and each time, asgore would hand their souls over to wing dings

however, it was when the second to last soul fell ...

a yellow soul ...

that gaster decided we had enough power to break the barrier.

his methods, well ...

they were kind of gross.

but we couldn't afford to wait any longer.

the CORE was powerful, but it wasn't infinite.

the underground was in a bad state.

he had a theory about monsters and their ability to absorb human soul power.

that even with only the six souls we had, it would be enough to break the barrier.

the only monsters to receive that power would be the three us.

but ...

it wasn't a great start.

gasters first experiment with human souls and monsters proved disasterous.

we were almost the last of our kind, the rest having fallen down in the last century.

his attempts to strengthen them with DT, the same DT that powered the CORE ...

... well, let's just say it didn't go too well.

in truth, it only went marginally better when gaster used himself.

determination, perserverance, and integrity.

a pretty strong concoction, with integrity as the binder.

well, it turns out even cutting straight DT with other souls trait's DT only helped a little.

gaster was easily the most powerful monster in the underground ...

but, he, uh, got some interesting changes to himself, after that.

of course, when i found out papyrus was next in line, i wasn't having any of it.

papyrus was my brother, and easily one of the smartest people in the underground.

but we were closer to perfecting it, and I didn't to take a chance of him suffering ... side effects.

to be honest, i'm pretty sure the doctor goaded me into it.

one of the DT's he was using for the mix was justice

easily the next strongest trait next to straight determination

but, we found one the best ways to temper justice ...

... was with 'their' DT. 

the soul i found sitting by the door outside snowdin. 

patience.

just like gaster, i became one of two strongest monsters in underground.

and just like gaster, it was at a cost.

to be honest though, it was worth it.

by the time it was finally papyrus' turn, the method was perfected.

his infusion had zero problems. 

no limitations, deformations, or otherwise.

my brother wasn't just one of the most intelligent monsters in the underground ...

he was now one of the strongest as well. 

he was and is so cool.

by that point we were out of time.

gaster and his scienstists gathered at the CORE.

we channeled our powers together, aimed at the weakest spot in the barrier.

determination. patience. integrity. perserverance. courage. kindness. justice.

but it wasn't enough.

the determination that gaster used on himself was corrupted.

instead of breaking the barrier.

a door to time and space was ripped open.

before i could be torn away, i grabbed papyrus and used my powers.

...

the next thing i remember, we were outside the CORE.

neither of us could remember what we were doing there.

neither of us could remember gaster or the experiments.

to be honest, i don't think i ever would of remembered ...

had it not been for than bunker in snowdin.

with fragmented memories, me and my brother set up in the small town.

but, i didn't realize i had a contingency plan set up in case of something like this.

we inadvertantly built our house right on top of a secret room i had built.

let me explain ...

me, gaster and papyrus each had our own scientific specialities.

mine happened to be in quantum physics.

long story short

that bunker was my magnum o'pun'.

a room capable of resisting any and all timeline changes.

so, me and my brothered manage to stumble into there one day.

we both thought it was a sorta weird.

but, once we saw that picture of gaster with the two of us.

i knew our timeline had been lost.

i didn't always agree with gaster.

but neither me or papyrus were willing to let the man fade from existence.

we had always been able to track and see the different timelines.

it was also due to that we had tried to break the barrier so soon.

in the future, all the timelines suddenly stopped.

now, without gaster, we were out of time.

despite it all our efforts though, we couldn't get him back.

instead, we simply had to wait.

wait for the end of everything.

...

that's you, isn't it?

heh.

kid.

i don't want to believe it.

when i met you, you were so much like ...

... them.

i felt someone like you, could free us all.

that what we were seeing all this time wasn't an end.

but the beginning.

boy.

i was a real bonehead, huh?

you've fucked up so many timelines now.

i'm surprised our world isn't falling apart.

but i can't let you keep going.

i'm not a great person kid.

after all, i was willing to let everyone die ...

... but then you took the only person that still mattered to me.

someone that i believed mattered to you, too.

i don't know what you're trying to accomplish.

but before you really do set an end to everything.

i'm gonna try to stop you.

to snap you out of this.

so, kid.

if you can hear me.

please.

reset the timeline, one last time.

otherwise ...

...

**y o u ' r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr - Sans just dropped a bunch of plot on you. 
> 
> So ... this is it. After this, it's Chara vs Sans. Chara who wants nothing more to protect you, and has lost faith in /everyone/ but themselves. And Sans, who still has a sliver of faith left in you. But ... ya know. Chara's the one in the drive seat so ... welp? 
> 
> I wrote about 80k words total just to get to this point. Was it worth it? Ya know what. Yeah. Yeah it was. I said I was gonna finish this whole story by the end of the month. 4 more chapters. Well ... we'll see. ... especially since the Chara/Sans fight is what I've been working up to this whole time, with reader in the back seat. The whole reason I started YWCB to begin with. 
> 
> For those still following this slight disaster of a fic, thank you. <3 I hope you cry a million tears.


	11. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stand before the 'Judge'.

Right now, it feels like you’re floating. You’re so incredibly comfortable. Time doesn’t seem to have any meaning in this place. Nothing feels rushed. Nothing feels like … anything.

 

A golden glow teases your eyelids. _The first light of dawn,_ you think; you ignore it, and ‘roll back over’, willing yourself back into slumber.

 

The chirps of birds elicit softly against your ears. But, _no,_ you think, I don’t want to wake up yet.

 

Then the scent of flowers tickles your nose. You can’t ignore it.

 

You open your eyes, and see … him.

 

He’s standing in the middle of the corridor.

 

Just like always.

 

“heya.”

 

His voice pangs at your heart.

 

“you’ve been busy, huh?”

 

You’ve missed him.

 

“…”

 

Even in this repeating bad dream.

 

“so, i’ve got a question for ya.”

 

… But … _this is new, isn’t it?_

 

“do you think even the worst person can change …?”

 

Anxiousness pulls at you.

 

“heh heh heh heh …”

 

There’s no reason to feel anxious … but …

 

“all right. well here’s a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?”

 

Your teeth hurt. A thrill runs through your body.

 

“ 'cause if you take another step forward … you are really not gonna to like what happens next.”

 

You don’t want to move, so naturally you take a step forward. _No, no I didn’t want to do that!_

 

“welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

 

As your Soul is pulled from your body, you remember - you had no control in the dreams. This familiar grey world. That red, pulsating Soul. Still … you shouldn’t be able to feel this much …

 

This is just another bad dream … isn’t it?

 

But it’s not.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you …”

 

It happens in an instant. You almost miss it. That strange yellow, and cyan flash in one of Sans’ eyes. Your Soul turns a deep, familiar blue. But Sans isn’t Papy. You’re flung around like a rag doll. Bones and light surround you, creating loud and fierce tremors.

 

… Your body moves on its own.

 

“huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.”

 

You’re close to him in instant. Slashing at him with the toy knife.

 

He dodges.

 

“what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?”

 

Not just your Soul, but your whole body is pulsating now. This is too real.

 

It seems whatever had been keeping you asleep is too busy right now.

 

You’re …

 

* * *

 

… terrified. But, he can’t afford to show it. So he talks instead.

 

“our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time space continuum.”

 

He didn’t want to believe it was you. But those eyes …

 

“timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting …”

 

… that Soul.

 

“until suddenly, everything ends.”

 

The toxic red of Determination.

 

“heh heh heh …”

 

The start of all their problems.

 

“that’s your fault, isn’t it?”

 

For some reason, you reminded him of 'them.’

 

“you can’t understand how this feels.”

 

That first child from long ago.

 

“knowing that one day, without any warning …”

 

But truth be told …

 

“It’s all going to be reset.”

 

* * *

 

You’re wide awake. Your heart is pounding. You feel fear. You feel excitement. Your only thought is _… He knows. He remembers. But, he blames … me? Why?_

 

It’s not your fault.

 

That’s what you tell yourself. _**How many times have we done this? ******_ ** **You didn’t want to be here … you just wanted …****

********

 

********

 

********

“ … to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn’t really appeal anymore, either. cause even if we do … we’ll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?”

********

 

********

He had always seen the writing on the wall. When you arrived, the countdown had been met. He had been prepared to kill you. It’s not in a Monster’s nature, but, with everything that had happened … It was only Toriel’s words that stayed your warrant … and your Soul, your heart, it gave you pardon.

********

 

********

“to be blunt … it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. … or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy …? hell if i know.”

********

 

********

He should of never ignored that instinct. We’re at the end now. This is judgement day … but …

********

 

********

“all i know is … seeing what come next … i can’t afford not to care anymore.”

********

 

********

He thought this would be an easy fight. Maybe that makes him a dick for underestimating everyone else in the Underground. Before you went genocidal, he was the strongest monster, and it still holds true. He still never thought you’d strain him quite like this.

********

 

********

“ugh … that being said … ”

********

 

********

 

********

“… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?”

********

 

********

You don’t want to fight. Your body is moving on it’s own. You feel like your emotions are beginning to crack. For once, you wish this was truly just a nightmare.

********

 

********

“ … ”

********

 

********

You never knew he had this kind of power. How much had he been hiding from you? Not that you could blame him. You remember everything now. Before you 'fell asleep’. Just how much dust you had bathed in. And … Papyrus …

********

 

********

Your sins are crawling on your back.

********

 

********

“listen. i know you didn’t answer me before, but … somewhere in there. i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you.”

********

 

********

Sans. Does he? A kindling of silver flashes in your Soul. A desperate spark of Hope.

********

 

********

“the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been … a friend?”

********

 

********

Maybe if you talk to him … ?

********

 

********

“c'mon, buddy. do you remember me?”

********

 

********

You go to open your mouth, but no words come out. You’re in a malaise, but you fight it. You have to tell him. The truth of everything. How you really feel.

********

 

********

“please, if you’re listening … let’s forget all this, okay?”

********

 

********

Because, despite everything …

********

 

********

“just lay down your weapon, and … well, my job will be a lot easier.”

********

 

********

**… it’s still you.**

********

 

********

Plastic clanks against the floor.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the worse time to adopt a format change, but, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
